Sophia
by Miss Nii
Summary: Se a deusa Ártemis voltasse? E na pele da sobrinha de Camus? "Se eu mentisse, Sophia, teria de negar tudo o que você acabou de me pedir para te dizer." contém YAOI
1. Ela

Um choro agudo de criança ecoava por todo o Santuário. Yuki soluçava sem parar e Kamus não sabia o que fazer.

-Está com febre.-Disse a aia de mais intimidade deles, a que sempre cuidava de Yuki e tinha conhecimento do _segredo. _Ela era muito gentil e maternal, seu nome? Penélope.

_Disso eu já sabia._ Pensou em francês, sua língua natal.

-Tio...tio...tá doendo tio...-a pequena criança estendeu os braços para si e ele se abaixou na altura da cama e ficou acariciando-a –Eu quero o Tio Milo...

Kamus acariciou o topo da cabecinha castanha daquela sua preciosidade. Seu aprendiz de Aquário? Sim e não. Muito mais do que isso...Quando a criança se tornara tão importante para ele? Talvez, por ser uma cópia fiel da mulher que ele mais amara...

-O tio Milo está viajando...Volta amanhã...-_Merdè! _Milo lidava com crianças muito melhor do que ele...Todo aquele segredo...

_-Estou grávida, Kamyu.-_Dissera ela chorando por telefone. Tudo começou a girar quando veio aquela comunicação. Porque ele sabia...Sabia que o pai não era quem todos pensavam que era...

_Aquilo fora há um ano..._

Ele estava voltando para o Santuário depois de ir a Jamiel e receber toda aquela enxurrada de informações. O pequeno tesouro estava sentado no banco de trás, muito bem preso ao cinto. A criança, de apenas três anos, cantarolava uma antiga cantiga de roda em francês.

-_"Papeton,_

_Le roi du papillon,_

_Se cuté la barbe.(x2)_

_Papeton,_

_Le roi du papillon_

_Se cuté la barbe_

_Se cuté le ton(x2)..."_

(Papeton,

O rei das borboletas,

Corte sua barba (x2)

Papeton,

O rei das borboletas,

Corte sua barba,

Corte o seu queixo.(x2))¹

-Parlé voux français?-Perguntou-lhe, em sua língua mãe.(Você fala francês?)

-Tré petit...-Respondeu-lhe a criança de um jeitinho estrangeiramente meigo.(Muito pouco...)

Kamus imperceptivelmente sorriu. Parecia mesmo Helena...

-Espero que os outros não percebam...-Murmurou para si mesmo.

-O que foi tio? -Perguntou-lhe.

-Nada, nada.²

Após seis paradas para fazer xixi, três para beber água e duas horas, chegaram ao Santuário. Milo, como o combinado, o esperava do lado de fora. Kamus carregava a criança adormecida em seu colo.

-Quem é essa coisa aí?-Perguntou o loiro.

-Meu novo aprendiz.-Respondeu-lhe, cortante.

-Que grosseria, francês.-Retrucou Milo.

-Segure a criança enquanto busco as malas.-Finalizou Kamus pondo-a com delicadeza nos braços do outro.

Quando Kamus voltava, carregado de malas, o pequeno fardo abriu os límpidos olhos cinzas.

-Oi...-Murmurou, em grego.

-Olá.-Retrucou Milo, com um largo sorriso na mesma língua.

-...Tio.-Concluiu a criança.

Milo alargou o sorriso ainda mais, como se fosse possível.

-Oi Tio.-Repetiu ela.

-Olá de novo.-Disse ele.

-Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio.

-Ãhn...O-oi...-Tartamudeou ele, sem entender.

- Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio.

Milo olhava, assustado.

- Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio.

Milo olhava para a criança e para Kamus, que finalmente compreendia a situação: a criança só sabia essas duas palavras em grego.

- Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FAZ ISSO PARAR!

- Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio.

Milo estava apavorado, a ponto de atirar a criança longe, como uma granada.

- Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio. Oi Tio.

-PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kamus agarrou a criança e disse-lhe em francês para que se calasse.

-Era tão simples assim?-Perguntou Milo, sem entender.

Kamus o olhou, frio e finalizou:

-Você é que é burro.

Milo deu-lhe a língua e a criança gargalhou. Milo aproximou-se e fez-lhe cosquinhas.

-Ah, você gosta de cosquinha, não gosta?-Perguntava ele rindo enquanto a criança gargalhava mais e mais.

-Pára! Pára!-Gritava a criança em francês.

Milo encarou, isso ele entendia. Parou, deu um sorriso charmoso e estendeu os braços para a criança. Esta olhou para Kamus.

-Pode ir com ele.-Disse o francês em sua língua natal.

Pulou no colo dele e o abraçou com força. Milo abraçou de volta.

-Como é o nome disso aqui?-Perguntou para Kamus.

-Pode chamar de Yuki.-Respondeu-lhe.

Milo sorrindo, virou-se para a criança.

-Oi Yuki.-A criança sorriu de volta. –Je sui Milo.(Eu sou Milo.)-Disse em francês.

-Oi tio Milo.-Yuki respondeu em grego. Milo sorriu, meio traumatizado.

Kamus sorriu quando todas as lembranças vieram a mente. Porém seu sorriso se desfez quando Yuki começou a tossir. A aia colocou um pano úmido em sua testa.

-Senhor Kamus, vou dar um banho em Yuki para ver se a febre baixa...-Comentou, segurando o seu braço em sinal de que estava muito preocupada. A criança era como sua filha. Kamus acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, cansado.

-Vou chamar um médico.-Decretou.

Yuki tossindo, agarrou-lhe a camisa e o olhou, implorando que não fosse embora.

-Eu já volto, Penélope ficará com você...-Disse, com o coração dilacerado.

Penélope pegou-lhe no colo e a sua respiração ficou mais tranqüila. O médico logo chegou e constatou que Yuki estava com pneumonia. Após uma noite insone para todos, a manhã chegou. Kamus estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, adormecido, quando ouviu uma voz alegre ressoar por todo o templo.

-Hey, Yuki, francês! Eu chegueei! Yuki? Cadê o meu beijo?

Milo irrompeu quarto adentro, encontrando a criança pálida na cama, esta havia acordado com os gritos. Kamus se levantou de um salto, irado com Milo. Pois fora graças aos seus gritos que Yuki que, finalmente, adormecera havia acordado. O ruivo estava pronto para pular no pescoço do outro quando uma voz fraquinha, fanha e rouca ecoou pelo quarto.

-Tio!-Gritou Yuki, de braços abertos.

Milo se atirou na cama e encheu a criança de beijos. Esta, tossindo, ria. Kamus, mais relaxado, se deixou cair na cadeira e deu um suspiro de alívio. Após a brincadeira, Milo começou a cantar cantigas de ninar gregas e Yuki rapidamente adormeceu, com um sorriso no rosto. Os dois saíram do quarto, Kamus fechou a porta e se virou para brigar com Milo. Porém encontrou o outro com um rosto transtornado.

-O que houve com Yuki?-Perguntou-lhe, desolado.

-Eu não sei como nem porque foi parar na praia no meio de uma tempestade. Quando finalmente encontrei-lhe, estava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e me perguntou por que essas coisas aconteciam...-Disse Kamus, nervoso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Que coisas?-Perguntou Milo, confuso.

-Foi exatamente a pergunta que lhe fiz.-Respondeu-lhe, abanando as mãos.

-E qual foi a resposta?-Milo estava cada vez pior.

-Nenhuma! Nenhuma, Milo! Desmaiou em meus braços! E sabe o que é pior?-Kamus estava quase histérico.

-Calma Kamus, calma...-Disse Milo, pondo as mãos em seus ombros.-O que houve?

-Eu soube, no dia seguinte, que um barco de pescadores havia afundado por conta da tempestade. E ouvi (da boca de um dos náufragos!) que _ela_ havia aparecido para eles!-Respondeu-lhe, deixando o seu corpo escorregar pela parede. Milo sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Não vamos conseguir esconder isso por muito mais tempo, não é, francês?-Perguntou-lhe. Kamus fez que não com a cabeça e virou-se sério para completar.

-Foi por isso que eu aceitei o pedido do Grande Mestre.

Milo ficou pasmo.

-Mas...você vai ficar por aqui, não é mesmo?

-Vou para a Sibéria.

-O quê?!-Gritou Milo.


	2. Sibéria e retorno

A briga fora terrível e Milo não aceitara a partida de ambos até o último minuto. Yuki chorava muito e implorava para ficar.

Pouco tempo antes de embarcarem no avião, Yuki começou a chorar se agarrando a Penélope e a Milo. Penélope, que não sabia como reagir, ficou estática. Milo se agachou e tomou suas mãos entre as dele.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos nos rever em breve. Não vou pedir para não chorar porque é cruel, mas não fique tão triste assim pela partida...Pense nas coisas novas e nos amiguinhos que você vai fazer...-Murmurava enquanto acariciava seus curtos cabelos castanhos.

Kamus e Penélope se espantaram com a atitude madura do escorpiano. Yuki tirou uma das mãos do aconchego e limpou suas lágrimas. Deu um sorriso fraquinho e assentiu com a cabeça.

Foram horas e horas de vôo. Depois pegaram um carro que os esperava, só puderam ir até a metade do caminho. Depois não havia estrada.

Yuki desmaiou de cansaço e Kamus pegou-lhe no colo. Ao contrário dos outros, Yuki podia ter esse privilégio. Yuki era especial. Só ousou acordar-lhe quando chegaram na minúscula cabana isolada no topo da montanha. A pequena criança esfregou os olhos e sorriu, descendo do colo de seu mestre e se pondo de pé.

-Vamos conhecer os seus novos amigos?-Perguntou o homem, com um doce sorriso.

A pequena criança sorriu de volta e ajeitou os cabelos. Estendeu a pequena mão para ele e teve-a apertada com delicadeza. O sorriso de ambos sumiu, agora eram Cavaleiros do Gelo.

Entraram na sala e encontraram dois meninos pouco mais velhos que Yuki sentados junto ao fogo. Os dois se levantaram de um salto e bateram continência.

-Apresentem-se.-Disse-lhes Kamus, em grego.

O menino de cabelos e olhos verdes, que parecia o mais velho, disse, pomposo:

-Sou Isaak. Serei o melhor aluno que o Mestre já teve.

Kamus se manteve impassível, mas Yuki não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha abafada pelo nariz. Isaak lhe olhou feio.

O loirinho de olhos azuis se adiantou.

-Sou Hyoga. Só queria deixá-lo orgulhoso, Mestre.-Disse, tímido.

Em pouco tempo o treinamento começara. Yuki tinha de fazer, a contragosto, os passos básicos de novo com os novos aprendizes. Por estar com Kamus há mais tempo, sabia mais e se exibia para ganhar a atenção do Mestre. Apesar de tudo, eles se davam bem. Os três brincavam juntos.

Yuki sempre ficava mais distante, para não correr o risco de revelar o seu segredo.

Certa vez, no verão em que fazia cinco anos em que estava ali, Yuki tomava banho em um rio, sem preocupações...Quando ouve um grito vindo da margem, que estava de costas.

-Eu...eu não acredito...-Balbuciou Hyoga, chocado.

Yuki deu um grito. Como podia ter agido de forma tão estúpida?

-Shh, shh, não diga nada. Guarde segredo, por favor.-Pediu, tampando-lhe a boca.

Só retirou a mão de lá quando o loiro acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Vestiu-se apressadamente. Como não sentira o seu cosmo?

_Ai, mas que raiva! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!_

-Porque você não contou...?

-Nunca-mais-toque-nesse-assunto. A última pessoa não-confiável que viu isso não viveu para contar.-Rosnou.

Hyoga, assustado, assentiu com a cabeça.

Nada nunca voltou a ser como antes. Yuki se tornou mais amigável com os outros aprendizes. Não por querer suas amizades, mas para vigiar Hyoga. Este olhava para si como se fosse uma bomba preste a explodir.

Até o fatídico dia.

-NÃÃO! ISAAK!-Gritava Hyoga, se debruçando sobre o gelo e chorando.

Yuki assistia a cena de longe. Sentia uma dor estranha no peito.

Já era noite quando as coisas finalmente se acalmaram e Kamus pôde ir procurar-lhe. Não estava em nenhum cômodo da casa. Ficou preocupado com a criança. Será que teria feito alguma bobagem? Saiu correndo até o local do acidente onde Isaak perdera a vida.

Chegando lá viu uma aglomeração enorme e anormal no gelo. Aproximou-se com a lanterna nas mãos, temeroso.

Não foi preciso iluminar o local, pois a lua estava exclusivamente ali. Um facho prateado e belo iluminava a cena como um holofote voltado para a atriz principal de alguma peça.

No gelo, consolando a criança, estavam lobos, coelhos da neve, aves de rapina, arminhos...Todos tentavam tocar-lhe e, de alguma forma, mostrar solidariedade com o estado em que se encontrava.

Conforme se aproximava, os animais davam-lhe passagem, respeitosamente. Não foi preciso fazer nada. A criança virou o rosto e sorriu.

-Excuse-moi.(Desculpe-me)-Disse em francês, se adiantando à bronca por ter saído sem companhia e aviso.-Pourquoi?(Por quê?) Pourquoi? Isaac...

-Allez avec moi.(Venha comigo.)-Foi a resposta do homem ruivo.

Chegaram na cabana. Lá dentro, Hyoga olhava o fogo, deprimido.

-Já está na hora de pormos tudo em pratos limpos.-Disse Kamus para Hyoga e Yuki.

Nos adiantamos em cinco anos, estamos no Santuário, na 8ª casa do Santuário de Atena.

Milo andava de um lado para o outro. Penélope tentava acalmá-lo.

-Fique quieto, senhor Milo, senão não conseguirei arrumá-lo para a reunião dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.-Dizia a pobre serva, tentando pará-lo.

-Ah Penny, eu sei que tenho que ficar calmo, mas...não consigo! Não sabendo que vou ver o Francês depois de tanto tempo!-Respondeu o rapaz, andando de um lado para o outro.

Penélope deu um sorriso compreensivo, se levantou da cama do rapaz (onde estava sentada até então), e acariciou o seu rosto de forma maternal.

-Senhor Milo, não há com o que se preocupar. Tudo vai dar certo.

-Mas são DEZ ANOS, Penny! Dez anos que eu não vejo nem o Kamus, nem aquela coisinha que ele costuma chamar de aprendiz!-Retrucou Milo, afobado.

Penélope riu. Sabia da relação estreita que Milo mantinha com Yuki e Kamus.

-Vai dar tudo certo. Agora sente-se e se acalme para que eu possa escovar seus cabelos.

No carro, Kamus torcia as mãos nervosamente. Ao seu lado, uma linda jovem ruiva, de seus 14 anos, olhava pela janela.

-Não precisa agir tão desesperadamente. Não creio que esse tal de Milo vá pular no seu pescoço e arrancar suas roupas ou outra maluquice do gênero.-Disse, fria.

-Não duvide de nada, Sophia, nunca duvide de nada.-Respondeu-lhe, nervoso.

Sophia suspirou, cansada.

-Como vamos explicar o desaparecimento daquele seu aprendiz: "Yuki"?-Perguntou, quebrando um pouco o tom impessoal.

-Deixe isso comigo.-Kamus também estava nervoso.

Os dois buscaram a mão do outro como consolo. Estavam nervosos e com medo, as pálidas mãos foram firmemente apertadas por um laço mais forte do que a amizade.

Sophia escorregou no banco para mais perto de Kamus e se aconchegou no abraço dele.

-Estou assustada.-Murmurou.

Ele a apertou com mais força e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

-Tudo vai dar certo.


	3. Morte, traição, reencontro e dor

O carro parou e os dois ruivos saltaram. A menina, ao lado do homem, parecia diminuta com seu reles 1,68m, porém a expressão nos olhos era de mesma determinação. Segurava a mão dele como se pudesse morrer, mas não ousaria soltá-la.

Uma figura loura conversava com uma pequenina mulher, de (mais ou menos) 1,60m, os cabelos negros dela estavam presos em uma única trança. O homem loiro se virou e fitou os dois longamente, deu um belo sorriso.

-Kamus!

E desceu, precipitado, as escadarias. Segurava o longo manto azul celeste de cerimônia com as mãos para não se enrolar nele e cair.

Parou em frente ao francês. Uma certa tensão pairou no ar quando reparou que a menina segurava a mão dele com força.

Milo deu um sorriso de desagrado.

A garota deu um lindo sorriso e seus olhos cinzas brilharam.

-Oi Tio.-Disse, em grego.

Milo arregalou os olhos azuis, surpreso.

-Yu...Yuki? O que houve com a criancinha que eu conhecia? Minha menininha que eu embalava? Você tá uma mulher, garota!

Sophia riu.

-Não precisa mais me chamar de Yuki, já tenho condições de me defender sozinha. Não preciso mais do nome falso.-E deu uma piscadela para ele.

Penélope, a mulher de cabelos negros parada no alto da escada, viu a menina também e saiu correndo para abraçá-la.

-Minha menininha! Como está grande! Maior do que eu!-E chorava no ombro de Sophia, tamanha era a sua felicidade.

Milo e Kamus saíram dizendo que era melhor irem na frente para a reunião.

Penélope acariciava, embevecida, o rosto da menina que tinha como filha. Ela, que já havia secado as lágrimas, tornou a vertê-las.

-Por que está chorando, mãe?-Perguntou Sophia.

Penélope chorava mais e mais.

-Estou chorando porque já é uma mulher e, logo, logo, vai começar a participar das batalhas...Ainda é tão menina, filha...

Sophia sentiu um pouco de medo e abraçou a mulher que sempre fora a figura materna presente em sua vida.

Ouviu-se o último chamado para a reunião. Penélope teve de se retirar, tinha muita coisa a fazer ainda.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro, com exceção dos desaparecidos e mortos, de Mu e de Dohko estavam presentes. Milo e Kamus estavam lado a lado, com o contraste entre o divertido e o sério desaparecido entre os dois.

Todos percebiam que o motivo da reunião era coisa séria.

O Grande Mestre entrou. Todos se sentaram.

A reunião começou.

Uma figura imponente de cosmo dourado se aproximava da 13ª casa.

As portas do salão de reuniões foram escancaradas par a par e uma mulher estava parada à porta.

Usava um traje cerimonial verde-folha e, em seus cabelos soltos, havia várias flores do campo. Braceletes de prata trabalhada pendiam de seus braços e ela trazia uma aljava com flechas nas costas e um arco de prata na mão. Olhava a todos com superioridade.

-Quem é você, mulher, que ousa profanar uma reunião de cavaleiros de ouro?!-Perguntou Shura, visivelmente ofendido.

Ela nada respondeu e se encaminhou até o lugar à esquerda do Grande Mestre. Este a olhava, apreensivo.

-Tomo este lugar que é meu por direito.-Proclamou.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio ficou possesso.

-Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo assim?!-Gritou ele, se levantando de sopetão da cadeira.

-Sou Sophia. A filha perdida de Helena e de Shion. A reencarnação da Grande Deusa Ártemis.

Todos prenderam a respiração no recinto.

-Todos aqui sabem que Sophia morreu assassinada por Aiolos! Não tente nos tomar de idiotas! Assim como Athena e os outros!-Exclamou Afrodite, irritado.

-Guardas!-Chamou o Grande Mestre.

Os guardas chegaram.

-Prendam essa traidora.-Foi a ordem dada.

Os guardas não se moveram.

-Prendam logo ela!-Exclamou o Grande Mestre, furioso por ter sido desobedecido.

Os guardas, nervosos, não sabiam o que fazer.

-PRENDAM-NA OU SERÃO MORTOS POR INSUBORDINAÇÃO!-Gritou ele.

-Não...não podemos Senhor.-Disse um, mais corajoso.

-POR QUE NÃO?-Gritou o Grande Mestre.

-Ela é uma Grande Deusa, seria sacrilégio...-Explicou um outro.

O Grande Mestre tombou na cadeira, abismado.

-É só uma menina enlouquecida...Prendam-na logo.

-Não pode ser, Senhor. Ela porta o arco sagrado.-Disse um terceiro guarda.

-Vão embora daqui!-Dispensou-os o Grande Mestre.

Ele olhou para os cavaleiros de ouro, que miravam tudo abismados.

Em especial, Kamus e Milo tinham uma expressão de quem vai enfartar a qualquer minuto.

-Algum de vocês teria competência para levar essa garotinha para a prisão?-Indagou o Grande Mestre, tentando se acalmar.

-Eu faço isso.-Apresentou-se Shura, satisfeito.

O Grande Mestre fez um aceno com a mão, concordando.

Shura andava pelos corredores. Sophia o seguia.

Não havia sido necessário acorrentá-la, nem ameaçá-la. Ela tinha pleno controle dos seus atos.

-Você sabe que os guardas tinham razão, não?-Disse ela, por fim.

-Sobre...?-Indagou ele, meio aborrecido.

-É sacrilégio prender uma Deusa.-Respondeu-lhe, meio preocupada.

-Você é só uma criança tola...Não deve saber que vai morrer após o julgamento.-Suspirou ele, triste.-Sophia morreu quando bebê. Assassinada por um grande amigo meu.

Ela não conseguiu conter umas lágrimas.

-Anne Marie.-Disse, meio assustada.

-O que disse?-Ele perguntou, encarando-a nos olhos.

-Minha mãe, o verdadeiro nome dela era Anne Marie...Ela chamava o irmão caçula de Kamyu e dizia que havia mudado de nome para Helena porque...

-...ela era mesmo a mais bela das mulheres.-Completou Shura, abismado.-Você é...é mesmo Sophia? Mas então...

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Shura ficou profundamente dividido, o leal cavaleiro divido em mil.

-Mas então...

Caiu no chão, com a cabeça rodando.

Sophia foge.

Ela corre em desespero. Apenas o vento frio da noite é seu companheiro. Espera ter salvo as pessoas que ama da morte essa noite. Espera tê-las salvo do esquecimento. Espera ter vingado sua família.

Chega à um riacho semelhante ao que, na Sibéria, Hyoga havia descoberto seu segredo. Atira-se às suas margens e põe-se a chorar.

Adormece.

Acorda e sente um vazio no peito misturado com uma intensa euforia. O que aquilo queria dizer? Vai andando para fora da floresta e sente várias almas se encaminhando para o Hades. Sente que perdeu muita coisa naquela noite. Sobe a encosta por um caminho que não a escadaria infindável. Espera não ter se metido numa grande encrenca.

_O Tio Kamus vai me matar..._

Encontra, em frente à 13ª casa uma garota de cabelos roxos, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos muito parecida consigo e vários rapazes de mais ou menos a sua idade muito feridos ao redor.

-Mama...(Mamãe)-Murmura.

Olha melhor, é ela mesmo.

-MAMA!-Exclama e desata à correr em sua direção.

Helena se vira na direção do grito e abraça a filha com força. De seus olhos azuis escorrem muitas lágrimas.

-Ma cherie!(Minha querida!)-Sussurra ela enquanto acaricia a cabeça de sua filhinha há tanto tempo separada de si.

-Onde está aquele monstro que se fez passar pelo papa e depois te prendeu na prisão, mama?-Indagou Sophia, ainda eufórica.

-Está morto, ma cherie. O monstro não existe mais.-Responde-lhe Helena.

-Querida, essa é sua irmã Saori, que também pensamos ter perdido.-Apresentava-lhes Helena, sem largar o sorriso triste do rosto.

-Saori!-Exclama Sophia, feliz.

As duas se abraçam forte.

Depois de uns minutos de alegria, Sophia se vira para a mãe, curiosa.

-Mama, onde está o Tio Kamus para presenciar essa felicidade toda?

Helena engasga e começa a chorar.

-O que houve, mama?-Pergunta Sophia, temerosa do pior.

-Seu tio, meu amor...seu tio está...morto.-Disse Helena com a voz esganiçada de dor.

Sophia não articula palavra nenhuma.

Um jovem loiro se aproxima dela por trás e põe a mão em seu ombro, em solidariedade. Ela se vira para ele e se atira em seus braços.

-Não! Não! Isso não!-Chorava, desesperada.

Hyoga acariciava o topo de sua cabeça com calma, chorando também. Mais calma, Sophia comenta, com a voz carregada de dor:

-Quem? Quem pode ser tão cruel a ponto de acabar com uma vida assim?

Hyoga cessa os carinhos e afasta o corpo dela do dele.

-Eu o matei.-Sentencia.

Sophia vai se afastando, devagar, balançando a cabeça em sinal de incredulidade.

-Não...não é verdade...você está mentindo Hyoga...ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA NENHUMA!-Grita ela.

-É verdade, Sophia! Mas eu não tive escolha! Era eu...ou ele!

-Então você devia ter morrido, traidor...

E saiu correndo.


	4. Retorno

Alguns anos haviam se passado desde a luta contra Hades e Sophia havia se isolado na Sibéria, na cabana onde, anos antes, ela, seus colegas e seu mestre haviam morado.

Sua rotina era metódica: acordava todos os dias às cinco da manhã, comia algo leve, se aquecia, exercitava os músculos, praticava arco e flecha durante algumas horas, jantava e ia dormir. Raramente ia ao vilarejo, e era apenas para abastecer a casa de suprimentos.

Quando os maus pensamentos invadiam-na, virava a noite treinando.

De companhia, tinha apenas os animais da mata próxima ao local. Especialmente, uma pequena raposa ártica que aparecia por lá todos os dias. Ela atendia pelo nome de Diana, em homenagem à deusa.

Certa tarde, quando voltava do vilarejo com Diana em seu encalço tentando roubar uma lingüiça, avistou o contorno de um homem esperando por ela em sua cabana. Na defensiva abriu a porta e deu de cara com Hyoga.

Segurou firme as compras e o encarou, cheia de mágoa.

-O que você quer aqui? –Perguntou, com os olhos chispando de ódio.

Diana rosnou quando ele fez menção de se aproximar. Hyoga hesitou e voltou a se sentar na poltrona que Sophia deixava desocupada, era onde Kamus costumava relaxar no fim dos dias e lhe contar alguma história sobre seus pais.

-A senhorita Saori precisa de você para...

-Não. –Cortou-lhe, sem ouvir o fim da frase e, transferindo todas as sacolas para um só braço, abriu a porta. –Pode ir agora.

Hyoga tomou coragem e foi até ela dessa vez.

-Sophia, você nem ouviu o que eu tenho para te dizer. É importante. –Disse, segurando seu braço carregado de compras.

-Não me interessa! Não lhe dei permissão para tocar em mim, _traidor_! Vá embora daqui, já disse! –Gritou, se afastando, irritada.

Ela colocou as coisas em cima da mesa da sala e cruzou os braços, contrariada. Ele bufou de irritação.

-Não tem haver comigo, caraca Sophia, é sua família! Eles precisam de você!

Sophia apelara para Saori, pedindo que os Cavaleiros de Bronze fossem julgados por alta traição ao matar Cavaleiros de Ouro que não tinham conhecimento do plano de Saga de Gêmeos. Saori alegara que fizeram o que fizeram em prol de sua vida, em prol do dever e que era egoísmo de sua parte querer condená-los por isso. Cavaleiros inocentes permitiram a passagem dos rapazes e não morreram. Kamus escolhera aquele fim. Sophia começou a gritar com ela e acusar-lhe de favoritismo, de não ter compromisso com a família e com aqueles que acreditavam em sua morte e não em tolas crianças que surgiram do nada. Saori, por sua vez, retrucara que ela não dava a mínima para Saga, Máscara, Shura e Afrodite, estava agindo de forma imprudente, prepotente e nepotista. Sophia, então fora falar com a mãe, que dera meia-razão à Saori. Desesperançada, se isolou na Sibéria e cortava qualquer tentativa de contato que o Santuário ou qualquer outra pessoa fizesse.

Naquele momento, ela jogou cabelos ruivos para trás, em um gesto de impaciência e deu uma risada sarcástica e cruel.

-E mandaram _você_, um _traidor_ como todos os seus amiguinhos, para falar comigo? O que ela tem na cabeça? Ah é, lembrei! Nada! Vá embora! Não dou a mínima para os seus problemas nem para os dela! Saia da minha casa!

Hyoga parou de massagear as têmporas e contra-atacou.

-Essa casa é tão minha quanto sua! O mestre era meu também!

Profundamente irritada, Sophia empurrou-o com tanta força para longe da porta que ele caiu estatelado no chão, abriu-a com violência e saiu, jogando o capuz sobre a cabeça e pisando fundo, congelando a neve ao seu redor com Diana em seus calcanhares.

Hyoga se levantou rapidamente e correu até o portal.

-Onde você pensa que vai?! –Ele gritou, da porta da casa.

-Para bem longe de você, certamente! –Ela respondeu, sem se virar.

Hyoga inspirou fundo.

-Estão todos mortos, Sophia! –A voz ressoou em seus ouvidos, cruel, cortante.

Ela estacou e, com os olhos tão frios quanto as nuvens naquele céu, encarou-o. O desespero era evidente no rosto. Os lábios vermelhos pelo frio rezavam uma prece muda e os braços caíram ao longo do corpo. Após um tempo de silêncio, ela ousou perguntar.

-Todos...Todos quem, Hyoga? –Era a primeira vez que ela pronunciava seu nome desde a morte de Kamus.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça em desalento. Sophia rumava a passos mortos até ele.

-_Todos quem, Hyoga?!_ –Perguntou, com a voz esganiçada pelo pânico. –Não, não o Milo... Ele me prometeu que viveria para me ver vencer você e conseguir a armadura de Aquário... _Ele prometeu_! Nãão! Nãão! –Sophia caiu na neve, se sacudindo pelos soluços.

Hyoga se aproximou, cauteloso.

-Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão mortos, Sophia. –Murmurou, se ajoelhando também e pondo a mão em seu ombro.

Com um grito de ódio, ela começou a socá-lo.

-E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA DE NOVO, NÃO É?! NÃO É, SEU INÚTIL?! SEU MERD! VOCÊ NÃO MERECE VIVER! NÃO MERECE SER UM CAVALEIRO! EU TE ODEIO! EU TE ODEIOOOOOOOO!

Ele segurou seus punhos e ela passou a desferir joelhadas loucamente. Hyoga jogou-a de costas na neve, caindo por cima de seu corpo, para imobilizá-la.

-Ser cavaleiro é correr riscos em nome de um bem maior! Kamus sabia disso! Milo sabia disso! Todos sabemos disso! Devemos proteger Athena! É por isso que são escolhidas crianças sem família! Para que não se apeguem a nada! Todos entendem isso! Você é a única que parece não entender! Tem idéia do estado que Saori ficou quando você gritou com ela daquele jeito?! Quando você acusou-a daquele jeito?! E sua mãe?! Que esperou trancada em uma cela durante anos, se fingindo de louca para sobreviver, só para ver as filhas de novo?! Mas você não pensou nisso, não é?! Não pensou em ninguém! Só em você! Como sempre! Você só pensa em você, Sophia! _Eu_ tenho nojo de você! Você não liga para os Cavaleiros mortos, só para você! Fica me acusando, jogando na minha cara que eu matei nosso mestre, _nosso mestre_, Sophia, porque ele era meu mestre também, caso tenha esquecido disso! –Hyoga se levantou, deixando-a caída na neve e, antes de partir, falou com nojo: Saori tinha razão a seu respeito. Você é só uma garotinha mimada e egoísta.

Ele ia se afastando, quando ouviu a vozinha fraca dela murmurar, choramingando:

-O que...o que eu posso fazer para ajudar...?

Hyoga voltou e estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse.

-Pode voltar comigo para o Santuário. Eu não sei o que Saori pretende, sou apenas um mensageiro, neste caso.

Já de pé, Sophia desabou em lágrimas e o abraçou com força.

-Como isso foi acontecer?! Como?! –Ela gritava, soluçando.

Delicadamente, Hyoga guiou-a até a cabana e deitou-lhe na cama onde antes Kamus repousava. Reparou que ela pouco mudara o local, apenas acrescentando algumas fotografias. No cesto de lixo, muitos papéis amassados e, em cima da mesa, folhas em branco, cotocos de lápis e de borrachas.

Preso com fita crepe, estava um desenho infantil, o papel já amarelava pelo tempo e as cores, que um dia devem ter sido vivas, desbotavam. Hyoga se aproximou para olhar melhor. Um homem ruivo, uma garotinha de cabelos de intensidade semelhante, um garoto loiro e um terceiro [1 estavam retratados. Em letra infantil se liam sobre as pessoas ali, respectivamente: Tio Kamyu, Sophye, Hyogye e Isaackie; e, no pé da folha, "Te amo Tio Kamyu, nunca me deixe."

Um sorriso triste trespassou o rosto do jovem rapaz e ele acariciou a folha, sentindo falta daquele tempo onde sua maior preocupação era se tornar o Cavaleiro de Cisne para alcançar o túmulo aquático de sua mãe.

Desprevenido, Hyoga teve um sobressalto ao ouvir um leve suspiro vindo da cama onde Sophia repousava. Depositando o desenho sobre a escrivaninha, ele se aproximou do corpo alvo pela ausência de sol.

Os olhos azuis esquadrinhavam, sob a fraca luz da lua, o corpo que assumira formas que, da última vez que se viram, ele não tivera oportunidade de reparar. Os cabelos acaju se espalhavam sobre o travesseiro e reluziam como fios de magma. O rosto, em geral, tão severo e fechado, estava relaxado, sereno, quase angelical. Hyoga podia contar suas sardas, se quisesse.

Sorriu, contrafeito, ao reparar que o sono da raposa ártica que repousava sobre seu ventre era leve e ela o observava, com a luz lunar brilhando em seus olhos claros. Sophia se mexeu, virando de lado, fazendo Diana cair de seu colo para o colchão macio e ficando de frente para Hyoga. Sua respiração suave resvalava no rosto do rapaz.

Hyoga se afastou, com um semblante indecifrável. Não dormiu direito a noite toda, tendo sonos rápidos, interrompidos com qualquer ruído.

Sophia acordou antes do sol, encontrando Hyoga sentado em uma cadeira de frente para a cama, ao lado da porta, vigilante. Ela se aproximou, marota, e balançou a mão em frente ao seu rosto, com uma risadinha. De supetão, os olhos azuis se abriram, gélidos, uma das fortes mãos agarrou seu pulso branco e a outra foi na garganta delicada e pálida. Cinza no azul, feminino no masculino, delicado no bruto. Hyoga piscou algumas vezes e, ao se dar conta que a apertava cada vez mais, sufocando-a, soltou-lhe o pescoço. Sophia tossiu e massageou a garganta dolorida. Um clima de tensão pairava no ar, ela olhava-o com medo.

-Nunca mais faça isso. –Ele ralhou.

-_Eu_?! Você quase me mata e eu estou errada?! –Porém, sacudiu a cabeleira ruiva e, quando olhou-o novamente, já estava com o rosto desanuviado. –Mas não vamos brigar novamente, não é?

Levantou-se e foi arrumar-se e seus alforjes de viagem.

Não falaram nada o trajeto inteiro, ambos tinham medo.

Ao chegar ao Santuário, Penélope veio recebê-la de luto. Ver todo aquele clima de tristeza, ver o Santuário vazio e silencioso doía fundo na alma. Abraçaram-se com força, eram mãe e filha separadas por muito tempo.

Na casa de Aquário, Sophia vestiu o traje cerimonial verde, as jóias cerimoniais, empunhou o arco e a aljava de flechas e colocou a tradicional coroa de flores sobre seus cabelos rubros.

A passos largos, seus pés descalços rumavam para a 13ª casa, Penélope acompanhou-lhe até o Salão Principal onde, às portas deste, abraçou-lhe forte, se despedindo.

Entrou, imponente.

Olhar para as 13 cadeiras sem seus ocupantes de direito aumentava a dor ainda mais.

Na cabeceira estava Saori, com sua pose altiva de legítima governante local e seus trajes de Athena. À sua esquerda estava um belíssimo homem [1 que Sophia nunca havia visto antes, porém reconhecera pela armadura. Era Julian Solo, a reencarnação de Poseidon. E à sua direita, estava sentada uma mulher [1 alva e com ar superior, Hilda, governante de Asgaard.

Sophia sentou-se na outra extremidade da mesa, olhando diretamente nos olhos negros da irmã. Saori pigarreou e deu início à reunião.

-Eu chamei vocês aqui porque o Santuário de Athena está com problemas. Com a morte de todos os 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro e o Mestre, este está no delicado estado de quase integral desproteção. É necessário lembrar que poucos foram os Cavaleiros que deixaram herdeiros para suas armaduras, levando, assim, seus segredos para o túmulo e tornando impossível eleger novos Cavaleiros. Por isso, eu os trouxe aqui para pedir que juntemos nossos cosmos para ressuscitar meus valorosos Cavaleiros.

-E está tão desesperada que juntou três de seus _valorosos_ inimigos para ajudá-la? E diga, _irmã_, pretende ressuscitar seus _valorosos_ traidores também? Não considera isso um ato egoísta, nepotista? Afinal, eles morreram para honrar o dever, seria cruel com eles trazê-los de volta a vida? Não seria melhor pedir, apenas, que instruíssem pupilos escolhidos sob a forma de espectros até estes estarem prontos para receber as sapuris? –Perguntou Sophia, com um sorriso sarcasticamente angelical no rosto e apoiando o queixo em seus dedos delicadamente entrelaçados.

Ninguém falou nada, os outros três se mexeram em suas cadeiras, incomodados com a situação.

-Bem, já que ninguém se manifesta, é porque ninguém tem nada contra o que eu disse, certo? Eu tenho uma proposta para você, _irmãzinha_.

Saori fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas.

-Diga, estou ouvindo.

Os olhos cinzentos da ruiva se estreitaram felinamente.

-Eu proponho de nós lhe ajudarmos a resolver seu problema, _porém_ este mesmo ritual servirá para ressuscitar nossos cavaleiros mortos também, de acordo?

Ao ouvir a proposta Hilda e Julian se ajeitaram em suas cadeiras, positivamente interessados e Saori fez uma cara de ultraje e espanto.

-O que você ganha com isso, Sophia?! Não tem cavaleiros mortos para ressuscitar! Não entendo...

Ainda sorrindo de forma irritante, Sophia retrucou:

-Não precisa entender, _irmãzinha_. É só concordar.

Com um gesto de mão, Saori aceitou.

-Considerando que eu e o Titio aqui –falou, apontando para Julian [2 –somos deuses elementais, o ritual terá de ser feito na lua cheia [3 e perto do mar. –Prosseguiu.

Com os olhos negros pregados na irmã e faiscando de desejo assassino, Saori concordou mais uma vez.

-Então, até quarta-feira que vem, dia da justiça –comentou, com deboche –à meia-noite, porque é o horário em que o mundo dos vivos e o mundo dos mortos ficam mais próximos, na Pedra do Homem Morto [4 pessoal. –Concluiu Sophia, se levantando.

Saori, desgovernada, se ergueu também e correu atrás da irmã. Alcançou-a ainda dentro da 13ª casa, no corredor que ligava à porta principal. Puxou-lhe o braço, forçando-a a parar e olhar em seus olhos.

-Qual o seu problema, Sophia?! Me desautorizar desse jeito no meio de uma reunião?! Conduzir uma reunião que _eu_ convoquei?! Fazer exigências que não te beneficiam de modo algum?! Marcar a hora do ritual?! Esse Santuário é MEU não seu! –Gritava a moça de cabelos lilases.

Sophia, delicadamente se desvencilhou de Saori.

-O meu problema? _Voc_ê é um problema ambulante, Saori. –E começou a contar nos dedos o que ia dizendo. –Falar mal de mim para os seus cavaleiros, creio que isso é me desautorizar, não é? Conduzir a _minha_ vida, quando eu sou tão deusa quanto você? Fazer esse tipo de exigências se chama conquistar aliados, que é uma coisa que você é perita em _não_ fazer. Sem o mar, o Tiozinho Poseidon lá não ia ter o poder total, nem eu em relação à Lua e a gente podia acabar morrendo no processo, somos deuses elementais, precisamos dos nossos elementos, quarta-feira é o primeiro dia da Lua Cheia, quanto antes melhor, não? Você sabe que meia-noite é a única hora possível para isso, pois, além de ser, efetivamente, a hora em que os mundos se aproximam, é uma hora sem curiosos, sem riscos. Onde poderemos sair enfraquecidos depois. Se você quer que eu respeite o Santuário como seu, aprenda a governar, pelo menos, uma reunião.

E saiu, deixando a irmã mais velha espumando de raiva.

//o//

Nota da autora:

Eu detesto os cabelos originais do Masami Kurumada. Fala sério! Quem tem o cabelo azul? Então, quero que vocês me ajudem a escolher as cores para os cabelos dos personagens \o/. (Só deixei o cabelo da Kido como lilás mesmo porque não vou com a cara dela) Aqui neste capítulo teremos o cabelo do Isaac (originalmente verde), do Julian (originalmente azul) e da Hilda (originalmente branco). Pensei em loiro arruivado para o Kraken, castanho bem claro para o Tio Peixinho e loiro pálido para a Moça do Anel. De acordo?

Sophia faz referência ao parentesco entre Ártemis e Poseidon (ele era irmão do pai dela, para os desinformados). Sim, ela permanecerá chamando-o de Tio (essa garota gosta de adotar tios por aí, tsc u.u)

Considerando a versão que a Ártemis é a deusa da Lua, da caça, da fertilidade feminina, dos partos, protetora dos animais selvagens e das crianças (deusa contraditória essa, protetora dos animais, porém, rege a caça u.ú Nii só gosta de gente maluca). Pobre Hécate (deusa da lua nova e da magia), foi ignorada por essa autora cruel.

Hmmm... Eu mesma inventei esse lugar. Considerem que há uma praia, mas mais adiante, há uma subida que dá em um despenhadeiro rochoso no mar. A pedra mais avançada na direção do mar é a mencionada no texto. Dei esse nome porque despenhadeiros são locais pelos quais suicidas em potencial (e os próprios) tem atração.

Hey \o

Mandem reviews, opinem, me xinguem, digam se gostam (ou não) da idéia de Sophia e Hyoga formarem um par \o

Nem eu sei direito se ela vai ter par, afinal, Ártemis é imune ao amor. (mas ela não é Ártemis, é a reencarnação u.u A Athena não é chata e a Saori é, reencarnações não precisam ter a ver com o original \o)


	5. Mortos não choram

Eram mais ou menos cinco horas da tarde, ela olhava o mar do alto das pedras. O dia estava nebuloso e o mar, revolto.

_É um dia digno para falar-se com o Imperador dos Mortos..._ –Pensou, dando uma risada.

Passos se aproximavam, Sophia virou-se para encarar o autor do som. Julian Solo a observava com um ar de educada curiosidade. Ela devolveu o sorriso enigmático e, sem esperar convite, ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

-O que espera de hoje à noite? –Perguntou, tirando a franja castanha de cima dos olhos, naquele momento, cinzentos.

Sophia observou que os olhos do homem ao seu lado acompanhavam a cor de seu elemento. Ou talvez o elemento acompanhasse a cor de seus olhos, ela não saberia dizer.

Deu de ombros ante a pergunta.

-Nunca se deve esperar nada dos Grandes Deuses. São inconstantes. –Soltou uma risada de canto de boca. –Mas que tolice a minha, não é? Estou ensinando o padre a rezar a missa falando com o mais inconstante de todos!

Julian tornou a expressão séria e a encarou.

-Achei que, melhor do que todos, você pudesse entender, não? Sophia, não somos deuses, somos apenas corpos que eles escolheram para se instalar em sua estada na Terra. Não somos suas "encarnações", somos só joguetes, marionetes, como todos os outros humanos. Você não é Ártemis, Saori não é Athena e eu não sou Poseidon. Nossas vidas são o mesmo sopro, a mesma fagulha de todo o resto da humanidade.

Sophia retribuiu o olhar, com a expressão vazia e solitária.

-Líderes são aqueles em que todos se apóiam na dificuldade e que eles mesmos não tem apoio nenhum... –Murmurou, infeliz.

Julian se aproximou ainda mais dela, passando um braço por seus ombros.

-Não se preocupe, ainda podemos nos apoiar uns nos outros, como as casas geminadas. –Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir e se recostar em seu ombro.

Uma fina chuva principiou a cair, gelada, sobre os habitantes do Santuário. Como a dor, ela era invisível e sutil, porém, quando menos se espera, já se está completamente encharcado por ela.

A moça ruiva puxou o moletom cinza para mais perto de seu corpo. Os cabelos completamente molhados como o resto de seu corpo colavam no rosto fino e sardento. Julian percebeu que ela sentia frio e tirou o paletó, jogando-o sobre os ombros estreitos dela e fazendo-a sorrir.

-Vamos embora? –Ele perguntou. –Desse jeito vamos acabar ficando doentes.

Sophia se levantou, alongando o corpo e cobrindo-se com o paletó. O rapaz foi na frente, tentando ser cavalheiro, ajudando-lhe a descer as pedras. Logo descobriu que ela era ágil como uma gazela e corria a metros de distância na sua frente em pouco tempo, rindo de seu embaraço.

Julian precipitou-se atrás dela, tendo dificuldades em correr na areia com toda a quantidade de roupa. Sophia, que vestia apenas um short jeans, uma camiseta, o casaco de moletom, seu paletó e levava as sandálias de couro na mão, levava vantagem sobre si.

Em determinado momento, Sophia virou-se para olhá-lo e tropeçou em uma pedra, indo ao chão. Julian, gargalhando de seu estado, pôde se aproximar e, quando ela puxou seu pé para fazê-lo cair também, veio uma onda gigantesca molhando os dois, que caíram na gargalhada.

Todo o Santuário parou para olhar os deuses que chegavam, encharcados, cobertos de areia da cabeça aos pés e rindo. À porta da casa de Aquário, Julian se despediu de Sophia, rumando para a 13ª casa e Penélope veio recebê-la.

Com as mãos nas cadeiras e um ar divertido e zangado, mandou Sophia para o banho e enquanto isso, preparava um chocolate quente. Com os cabelos molhados e usando uma roupa confortável, a adolescente entrou na cozinha esfregando a basta cabeleira ruiva com uma toalha. Penélope colocou o chocolate em uma caneca que fora de Sophia quando criança. Na caneca, em relevo, havia uma careta mostrando a língua.

Pondo a panela de lado, Penélope arrancou a toalha das mãos de Sophia e foi até o banheiro, voltou de lá com uma toalha seca e um pente.

-Você devia cuidar melhor de si mesma, Sophye. Já tem 17 anos, por Zeus! Não sabe que não deve pegar chuva? Já não basta a pneumonia que pegou aos cinco? Você é impossível mesmo! –Ralhava enquanto secava os cabelos com cuidado e penteava-os.

-Está uma delícia. –Comentou ela, estalando os lábios e olhando para Penélope, ao ver que a outra a olhava, curiosa, a garota apontou para a caneca com a cabeça. –O chocolate, está maravilhoso.

Penélope fez uma cara constrangida.

-Não adianta tentar desviar a minha atenção com elogios, mocinha. Você está muito encrencada e sabe disso. –Apesar disso, Penélope não conseguiu conter um sorriso de satisfação e não fez nada para castigar Sophia como havia prometido.

Hyoga chegou na hora do jantar, suado. Havia treinado o dia inteiro. Em determinado momento, pousou o garfo no prato. Sophia ergueu os olhos da direção do seu prato e ficou encarando-o.

-Que é? Não vai mais comer? –Perguntou de maus modos.

Ele pigarreou.

-Eu... queria saber se você não quer que eu te acompanhe hoje à noite.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástica.

-E por que eu ia querer tal coisa? –Retrucou, em tom de deboche.

O loiro abanou uma das mãos, procurando a forma de falar.

-A senhorita Saori me disse que o ritual consome muita energia e...

Foi a vez de Sophia pousar o garfo, só que com estrépido e com a expressão cheia de indignação.

-E você decidiu se mostrar _preocupado_ comigo porque acha que eu sou mais fraca do que a _Senhorita Saori_ ou porque o _Puxa-Saco Mor_ do Seiya já havia se candidatado para o cargo de cachorrinho dela? –Perguntou, completamente grosseira, se levantando.

Hyoga se levantou também, irritado.

-É mesmo difícil lidar com você, viu? Eu tento ser educado, tento me aproximar de você, mas você é SEMPRE insuportável. SEMPRE arrogante. SEMPRE a mesma! Aliás, eu nem sei por que faço isso!

-Talvez eu seja assim porque NÃO QUERO a sua boa-educação nem má-educação nem NADA de você! Talvez porque eu NÃO TE QUEIRA POR PERTO! –Gritou, rumando para fora da sala.

-ENTÃO VAI LÁ ATRÁS DO JULIAN! ELE É NOJENTINHO QUE NEM VOCÊ! –Ele gritou de volta, sem sair do lugar.

Sophia, que estava quase na porta de seu quarto, voltou, furiosa.

-O que você disse? –Perguntou, entre dentes.

-Disse que você e aquele megalomaníaco se merecem! –Ele retrucou, inchando o peito e se aproximando dela, que ficava diminuta perto de si. –Ou você acha que _ninguém_ viu vocês dois todos melosinhos e molhados? Você parecia louca para dar para...

Um tapa estalou no aposento.

-Não.use.esta.boca._imunda_.para.falar.DE MIM OU DELE! Você não tem IDÉIA do que seja ser "A deusa Ártemis" ou "O deus Poseidon" nem a série de estigmas e limitações que entopem a sua vida. Um peso que eu NUNCA pedi! Um peso que ele NUNCA pediu! Para a sua informação, _Hyoga_, ele é meu amigo, palavra que não consta no seu dicionário, não é? –Concluiu, dando as costas para ele.

Hyoga puxou-lhe o braço, forçando-a a encará-lo. As duas respirações furiosas estavam próximas.

-_Nunca _vire as costas para mim.

-Nossa conversa já acabou. –Ela retrucou, tentando se desvencilhar.

-Não acabou até que eu diga que acabou. –Ele aproximou o rosto perigosamente do seu, com o semblante carregado.

A respiração dela estava rápida, acuada, carregada. Sophia o encarava com ódio. Podia não ser Ártemis, mas odiava ficar presa, ainda mais por um homem.

-Se o Kamus tivesse me matado, você o odiaria tanto quanto me odeia agora...? –Perguntou, baixinho.

As feições dela pareceram desfazer, a máscara de gelo escorria em lágrimas pelas bochechas rosadas. Ela olhou para o chão.

-Não existe "se". Ele está morto e a culpa é sua. É só o que importa. –Murmurou, sem muita convicção.

A verdade é que nunca havia pensado no assunto. Antes do ocorrido, Hyoga era o seu melhor amigo. Mas estava perdendo-o para Saori e isso a deixava com ciúmes. Talvez, culpabilizá-lo pela morte de seu mestre, seu tio, fosse apenas uma forma de abandoná-lo antes que ele a abandonasse. Sophia era altamente covarde e tinha medo de ser abandonada, medo de ser esquecida. A mão forte de Hyoga fez seu rosto mirar o dele, os olhos azuis estavam cheios de tristeza como os cinzas dela. Mas havia (será que era possível?) lá no fundo, um resquício de ternura.

-Sophye, você sabe que eu não queria... Você sabe que eu jamais machucaria a ele ou a você de propósito... Mas ele ia me matar (você sabe que ia) e eu tive tanto medo... Medo de não honrar o juramento feito a ele, medo de não honrar o juramento feito à Athena...Medo de não te ver de novo...

Assustada, Sophia fechou os olhos e se afastou dele, arisca. O peito batia desenfreado e sem piedade, machucava. Andando para trás, Sophia olhava para ele e chorava. Tropeçou nos próprios pés, tão logo ele fez menção de ajudar-lhe, levantou-se e principiou uma carreira desenfreada.

Correu o quanto pôde na direção do mesmo córrego de três anos atrás. Na metade do caminho, sem mais poder andar, encostou em um imenso pinheiro, respirando com dificuldade.

Sophia agarrou o ventre com os dois braços e soltou um grito agudo, alto, quase animalesco. Lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas, a cabeça latejava. Segurando-a com as duas mãos, gritou novamente.

_Sophia se aproximava de Milo sem fazer ruído pelas suas costas. O rapaz estava sentado na Pedra do homem-morto, cabisbaixo. A garotinha agarrou seu pescoço, estalou um beijo em seus cabelos e lhe estendeu um lírio._

_Virando-se para ela com um sorriso apagado no rosto, Milo perguntou:_

_-Por que o lírio?_

_Sentando-se ao lado dele balançando as perninhas pequenas e roliças no abismo que se estendia abaixo deles. Ao fundo, podia-se ouvir o mar bater contra as rochas e a imensidão azul do Mediterrâneo se estendia até onde a vista alcançava._

_-Porque o Tio Milo estava triste e sempre fica alegre quando o Tio Kamus tá por perto. O Tio Kamus tá em missão, então não pode alegrar o Tio Milo. Mas ele tem o cheiro desta flor, eu achei que ela pudesse te alegrar..._

_Milo segurou a flor com cuidado, sorrindo calmamente. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos que ela usava para se disfarçar. Sophia sorriu de volta._

_-Fiz direito, Tio Milo? –Perguntou, inocentemente querendo um agrado._

_Milo abraçou seus ombros e deu um sorriso._

_-Claro minha querida. –Deu um beijo suave no topo de sua cabeça._

_Ela o abraçou de lado._

_Os dois olhavam o sol mergulhar no mar ao longe, no horizonte._

_-Tio Milo?_

_-Hm? –Ele resmungou, indicando que tinha escutado._

_Ela fungou baixinho._

_-Eu tenho tido uns pesadelos muito muito ruins..._

_-Não tem problema, é só pensar em mim, que a minha alma vai te proteger no sonho e em qualquer lugar._

_A menina ergueu a cabeça do abraço, desconfiada._

_-Promete no dedinho? –Perguntou, estendendo o mindinho._

_-Prometo! –Respondeu ele selando o acordo._

Ele tinha prometido... E estava morto... Tinha prometido e nunca mais havia livrado-a de seus pesadelos...

Sophia gritava mais e mais, as lágrimas doíam para sair. Pareciam feitam de chumbo...

Seu corpo todo tremia, as pernas não tinham mais sustentação...

_-Tio Kamus! Tio Kamus! –A pequena criança corria na direção de Kamus, rindo._

_Ele estava sentado em um banco, lendo um livro do qual Sophia não conseguia se lembrar. O rosto brilhava em excitação para mostrar sua mais nova aquisição. Kamus fechou o livro e sorriu daquele jeito que ele só sorria para um pequeno grupo de pessoas. E Sophia estava nele._

_Ela parou em frente a ele, com as mãos fechadas cuidadosamente para mostrar sua grande novidade. Kamus abaixou-se até seu rosto e tirou um galho do meio dos cabelos curtos e emaranhados._

_-Olha Tio Kamus!_

_E abriu cuidadosamente as mãozinhas gorduchas. Lá dentro estava um ovo de passarinho todo pintado. Kamus ficou sério._

_-Onde conseguiu isso, Yuki?_

_Sophia corou, chateada. Ele só usava aquele tom quando ela tinha feito alguma coisa errada. E não havia nada errado em sua lógica infantil._

_-Eu peguei na floresta... –Murmurou, contrafeita._

_O homem deu um suspiro, não sabia se a pegava no colo e beijava suas bochechas por conta de todo aquele encanto que envolvia aquele biquinho cuidadosamente copiado de Milo ou se ralhava com ela por conta da travessura._

_-Isso não se faz. Além de um filhote representar uma grande responsabilidade, como você acha que os pais deste ovinho vão ficar quando der pela falta dele? Como acha que eu ficaria se te tirassem de mim porque acharam que você é uma gracinha, hein?_

_Sophia começou a chorar._

_-Eu não sou uma criança má! Não queria deixar os papais dele preocupados! Só queria te dar um presente, Tio Kamus! Eu não quero que ninguém me leve embora!_

_Kamus, desconcertado, pegou-lhe no colo e limpou suas lágrimas com cuidado._

_-Oh, oh, ma cherie, não chore. Shhh, shhh, não chore ma cherie... Ninguém vai te levar embora... Eu nunca permitiria... Sempre estarei aqui com você... Sempre... Sempre._

Estava caída no chão, apesar de a garganta doer loucamente, ainda gritava. Precisava expelir toda aquela dor, todo aquele medo contidos...

Ouviu passos se aproximando. Tentou ver o que era, parecia humano, mas ela estava surda com a própria dor.

Os olhos estavam embotados com as lágrimas e ela não enxergava absolutamente nada...

_Sophia era pequena, tinha uns dez anos, e conversava com Hyoga, olhando a neve siberiana que persistia mesmo em pleno verão._

_-Eu adoro as flores campestres, Hyogye. –Ela murmurou, agarrando um punhado de neve, frustrada. –Nessa época do ano, no Tibete, os campos estavam cheios de flores. O Tio Mu (1) sempre pegava algumas para mim..._

_O menino, com onze anos e os cabelos ainda não tão compridos, passou os dedos por eles, desfazendo os nós._

_-Mas aqui é um ato heróico conseguir uma flor, Sophye. –Ele resmungou, chateado._

_A garotinha, com os cabelos já da sua cor natural e mais curtos do que os de Hyoga, agarrou o braço do menino loiro._

_-Você é o meu herói, Hyogye. Não importa o que você é para os outros, para mim, sempre será um herói. –Sussurrou, dengosa, enfiando o rosto em seus cabelos. –Adoro o seu cheiro..._

_Hyoga corou e sorriu, olhando para frente, decidido._

_De noite, ele ainda não havia voltado de seu passeio diário. Sophia, preocupada, estava colada à janela. Finalmente, quando eram onze horas, ele chegou. Todo machucado, trazendo apertada na mão uma florzinha cor-de-rosa._

_Ignorando a bronca de Kamus, foi se encaminhando até Sophia, que o olhava pálida de raiva e chorava. Com um sorriso, estendeu a flor._

_Ela deu um tapa em sua mão e o abraçou pelo pescoço, com força._

_-Eu...não entendo...você me pediu a flor, eu te trouxe e você fica triste?_

_-Eu não quero uma flor que te custe a vida! Eu não quero nada! Só quero você são e salvo, sempre perto de mim... –A menina gritou, entre soluços._

_Hyoga a abraçou com força, aspirando aquele perfume que sempre viria trazê-lo de volta quando estava morrendo._

_-Promete...promete que nunca vai me abandonar...? –Sophia pediu, com a voz fraca._

_-Prometo... –Ele sussurrou de volta, fazendo carinhos naqueles cabelos tão adorados, tão adoráveis._

Sentiu um par de mãos fortes erguendo-a, pondo-a nos ombros... Aquele cheiro de sândalo denunciava o dono das mãos.

-Tio...? –Murmurou, meio tonta.

O homem, ao pô-la de pé, ajudou-lhe a andar. Estavam chegando perto do templo de Aquário. Sentindo-se segura, Sophia passou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e adormeceu suspirando.

Algumas horas mais tarde, ela sentiu-se mexida. Alguém trocava suas roupas...

Ela conseguia ver uma basta cabeleira negra sobre si.

-Penélope...? –Perguntou, tentando se erguer.

A cabeça doeu muito, ela sentiu-se profundamente enjoada e teve de se apoiar nos cotovelos para sentar.

A pequena e esguia serva, definitivamente não era Penélope. A garota não devia ter mais de vinte anos, deu-lhe um sorriso. Ela tinha olhos cor de âmbar brilhantes.

-Meu nome é Xantipa, a senhora Penélope está coordenando a arrumação da casa de Escorpião neste exato momento e me designou para cuidar da senhorita. Ela ficou muito assustada quando viu a senhorita caída nas escadas, desacordada.

Sophia piscou algumas vezes até entender.

-E não havia ninguém por perto? –Perguntou, confusa.

A garota a olhou, como se achasse que era maluca, enquanto pegava o vestido cerimonial no armário.

-Não. Só havia uma trilha de pegadas e era a sua, senhorita.

Sophia deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para o próprio mindinho. No fim das contas, talvez um cavaleiro não quebrasse nunca as suas promessas.

//o//

Bueno, o ritual está próximo! O retorno dos douradinhos idem \o

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, acredito que o primeiro passo da evolução humana é aprender a reconhecer seus erros e é por isso que a Sophia está passando.

Ela é mimada e egoísta, mas eu a adoro -

Notinha da autora:

Não foi deixado claro, mas vou explicar agora: lembrando que o Kamyu pegou a Sophye para criar quando ela tinha 3 anos. Onde ela passou o tempo antes disso?

Todos os que leram o episódio G ou prestaram atenção na série [eu não me enquadro na segunda definição sabem que, após a suposta morte da Saori, o Mu se isolou em Jamiel. Bem, ele levou a Sophye junto n.n

Para mais explicações leiam os próximos capítulos.

Ah sim! \o

"Mortos não choram" é o título de um poema meu n.n

Achei que se aplicava ao capítulo.


	6. Chá para dois com a morte

Ela descia a encosta do Santuário em direção à praia incomodada

Ela descia a encosta do Santuário em direção à praia incomodada. Odiava aquele vestido longo, que não lhe dava mobilidade nenhuma.

Ao contrário do seu traje normal como Ártemis, aquele vestido negro era justo demais. Não tinha as fendas laterais do verde que lhe permitiam correr como a corsa com a qual a deusa era sempre comparada e ainda era dotado de mangas incômodas que a impossibilitavam de atirar qualquer flecha contra qualquer coisa, inclusive uma pedra.

Só tinha uma vantagem naquilo tudo: ela finalmente veria Saori em trajes diferentes daquele vestido horroroso que parecia uma cortina que a irmã sempre usava.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo por uma tiara de ouro branco para não atrapalharem durante a execução do ritual. Sophia odiava prendê-los, odiava qualquer coisa que a fizesse sentir atada.

Assim como odiava aquele maldito do Hyoga que sempre fazia sentir-se como uma prisioneira quando olhava dentro daqueles olhos azuis.

Aliás, foi só pensar no diabo...

Ele estava parado ao pé da escada do Santuário, comendo uma maçã descontraidamente. Ela rolou os olhos quando ele sorriu ao avistá-la.

-Sabe, –ele começou a falar– até que você fica bem de preto, mas ainda prefiro a grinalda de flores campestres e o vestido verde do que as jóias de ouro e esse aí.

Sophia continuou andando sem olhar para trás, certa de que ele a seguiria.

-E desde quando eu pedi sua opinião? –Ela retrucou, mordaz.– Mas eu odeio esse vestido mesmo, me faz sentir sufocada. –Acrescentou ao se lembrar da discussão de mais cedo.

Hyoga deu uma risada baixa e apertou o passo para acompanhá-la, embora não fosse necessário muito esforço, considerando que o vestido limitava _mesmo_ seus movimentos.

-Mas então, pensou na minha proposta ou descartou-a prontamente?

-Na sua proposta de te atirar do precipício? Não, eu cheguei à conclusão de que não preciso de mais um problema com a minha todo-poderosa irmã. –Principiou ela, com uma gargalhada. –Não, eu não ligo de você me acompanhar até a praia, se faz tanta questão. Só não interfira em nada, Hyogye.

-Sabia que você ia acabar tomando juízo, Sophye. –Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, ao enlaçá-la pela cintura por trás.

Muito vermelha, Sophia se desvencilhou dele, xingando baixinho em francês e continuou a andar muito rápido.

Na praia, estava Saori Kido com Seiya acompanhando-a. Ela estava usando o mesmo modelito de sempre, só que preto. Os cabelos estavam soltos como sempre e ela não envergava a armadura de Athena. Não muito longe, solitária, Hilda se entretia com um cacho de sua trança e alisava o vestido. Julian, que conversava com Sorento, ao notar a chegada de Sophia, correu para ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Parece que fui a última a chegar... –Comentou ela, após beijar-lhe as faces três vezes.

Julian manteve o sorriso gentil e cumprimentou Hyoga com a cabeça, que retribuiu o cumprimento, rígido.

-Foi mesmo, mas todos chegamos cedo. Hilda estava aqui antes de anoitecer. Saori acabou de chegar com Seiya.

A postura do rapaz ficou ainda mais dura quando Julian enlaçou-a pela cintura e os dois se afastaram, conversando.

Sophia ria tanto quando estava com ele... Hyoga franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça, irritado. Não podia imaginar que iam ficar amigos para sempre e ela seria _só dele_ eternamente, podia? Sentou-se na areia, sem se importar em ficar sujo. Se mulheres normalmente já eram difíceis, uma encarnação de deusa teimosa e irritadiça como Sophia era infernalmente necessária.

Ela virou a cabeça e o olhou, sorrindo. Acenou para ele, pedindo que se aproximasse. Hyoga levantou-se, batendo a areia das calças. Ela se desvencilhou de Julian e foi em sua direção, como ele ia na dela.

-Olha a lua, como está bonita! –Exclamou a moça, agarrando-lhe a mão e arrastando até onde as ondas beijavam continuamente a praia.

A brisa marinha bagunçava os cabelos de cobre, os olhos cinzas, da cor da lua, refletiam-na e brilhavam, puros.

Pura. Sophia era pura. Pura como a lua, que vive sozinha, solitária, vendo a vida passar diante de si, vários se declararem, morrerem por ela e, indiferente, cedia-lhes um pouco de sua magnitude.

Sophia era pura, solitária e infeliz. Buscava em todos os homens o pai que não teve, nas mulheres o acalento da mãe. Buscava nos rapazes da sua idade os irmãos das fotos que conservava em uma caixa velha. O irmão bonito de cabelos lilases e olhos cinzentos. O irmão que tinha o bebê ruivo no colo. O irmão bebê como ela, de cabelos ruivos também e escuros olhos negros. Os irmãos que lhe tiraram quando era ainda um bebê. Sentia raiva de Saori porque ela crescera na ilusão de uma família, crescera com as pessoas a bajulando, a amando.

Sophia podia amar muito Kamus e Milo, mas nenhum deles nunca quisera ser sua família. Kamus era apenas dezesseis anos mais velho do que ela e Milo quinze. Eram praticamente crianças quando foram obrigados a cuidar de uma criança que não era deles.

Kamus era tão distante, tão frio. Olhava para ela como se olha para um estranho. Ou como se buscasse nela a irmã que perdera. Como Sophia aprendera a olhar para os outros, como a lua olhava a todos. Kamus às vezes se fechava em si próprio e não percebia nada ao redor. Quando Milo estava por perto, Sophia sumia ante aos olhos dele.

Milo era egoísta, egocêntrico. Chegava bêbado no meio da noite em casa e fazia o que queria. Trazia seus amigos do submundo para lá, mostrava-lhes Sophia como quem mostra um brinquedinho de plástico. Sophia era apenas uma criança e convivia com aquelas mulheres vulgares, que não se importavam em beber e fumar em sua cara, que não se importavam e falar palavrões para ela ou contar-lhe histórias horríveis. Se Milo não quisesse cuidar dela, não cuidava. Podia Sophia estar morrendo ou não. Para Milo, Sophia era apenas um brinquedinho interessante.

Sophia buscava nas pessoas ao seu redor o apoio pleno com o qual sempre sonhara, o amor incondicional e familiar que sempre lera nas histórias. Sophia buscava em Julian a completude que nunca tivera, que ninguém era capaz de lhe dar.

Mar e lua, lua e mar. Sempre juntos, se influenciando, em uma intimidade sem explicações, em uma completude sem precedentes. Sophia só era completa quando tinha o sorriso de Julian. Agora ela podia ver isso. O sorriso que Hyoga não tinha. O sorriso que Hyoga lhe negava.

Mirou a lua fixamente. Estava entrando na posição. Era a hora. Ia se dirigir para o local do ritual quando percebeu que algo a impedia.

Há quanto tempo Hyoga a estava abraçando e ela não percebia? Se desvencilhou. Aquele gesto tão banal lhe pareceu por um instante o rompimento de algo que nunca deveria ser mudado. Hyoga a olhava sorrindo, triste, como se houvesse esperado e temido aquele momento por toda a sua vida.

Os brancos pés gelados tocavam a areia fria. Sophia sentia as unhas ficarem roxas e a pele se arrepiar com o vento, mas não era por isso que seus olhos ardiam.

Se reaproximou de Hyoga. Por um ínfimo momento, as frias mãos percorreram o rosto do rapaz e ela sorriu.

-Nunca vou te abandonar. –Sussurrou. –Por favor, nunca me abandone.

Ele segurou suas mãos nas dele e tirou-as de seu rosto.

-Nunca ponha em dúvida o que sinto.

Os olhos cinzas percorreram o rosto, assustados. E Saori gritou, lembrando-a do ritual. E na beira da praia ficou Hyoga, amaldiçoando o Mar Mediterrâneo.

Os lugares estavam esculpidos na Pedra do Homem Morto. O ritual de invocação do Senhor da Morte estava pronto. Três seriam os Cavaleiros e um deles seria o Mensageiro. Saori se posicionou no centro, pronta para executar o papel do Mensageiro. Sophia apenas rolou os olhos e não foi para o seu lugar como Cavaleiro.

-Por que você não está trabalhando? –Ralhou Saori.

-Porque se você for não vamos conseguir alma nenhuma de volta. –E acrescentou ao ver a cara de impaciência feita por ela: Ah, fala sério! Você é a pessoa responsável por ele ter perdido tudo, Julian ajudou você a executá-lo e Hilda, apesar de poderosa, é só uma humana. Eu devo ir. Hades não ouvirá nenhum de vocês.

-E o que garante que ele ouvirá a você? –Perguntou Saori, com os braços cruzados no peito.

-O mesmo que garante que ele _não_ ouvirá você. –Contra-argumentou Sophia, mostrando a língua e indo para o centro.

Saori, a contragosto, ocupou o único dos vértices do triângulo que sobrara.

_-Grande Hades, Senhor da Morte e de todas as coisas vivas, ouça nosso clamor._

_Grande Hades, Mestre das Parcas e esposo de Perséfone, venha a nós._

_Grande Hades, Senhor dos Campos Elísios e do Tártaro, escute seus servos._

_Grande Hades, dos filhos o mais próximo do pai, Chronos, receba este mensageiro em seu leito e permita-nos a chance de desafiar-lhes as leis._

E, soltando suspiro esganiçado, como se perdesse o ar em seus pulmões, Sophia entrou em transe.

Os olhos estavam desfocados e semi-cerrados. A boca, semi-aberta murmurava encantamentos arcaicos e ininteligíveis. Com um grito animalesco, Sophia cortou os próprios pulsos com uma adaga e o sangue preencheu as marcas feitas na pedra.

Esfregou os pulsos no rosto e, deixando os braços caírem ao largo do corpo, começou a tremer.

Fechou os olhos com força e, quando os abriu, estava em um quarto simples de algum lugar que não sabia precisar.

Passou por um espelho, mas sua imagem não foi refletida nele. Era apenas um espírito.

-Ora, ora, ora. Quem temos aqui...? Ártemis, que surpresa... –A moça virou-se, sobressaltada ao ouvir uma voz arrastada falar com ela em um tom carregado de desdém.

Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao divisar a sombra de uma figura infantil sentada na cama do quarto e oculta por um dossel.

-Hades. Reencarnou há pouco tempo? Ou está em versão econômica? –Debochou Ártemis.

Ela pode ver o garotinho apertar os lençóis com raiva.

-Sempre educada. O que quer aqui, _minha querida_? –Comentou Hades, acariciando um ursinho de pelúcia que estava em seu colo.

-Eu quero as almas dos Cavaleiros de Athena, dos Marinas de Poseidon e dos Guerreiros-Deuses de Asgaard. –Disse, encarando-o em seus olhos.

Hades soltou uma risada alta e aguda, que feriu os ouvidos da moça.

-Ria baixo, não queremos acordar ninguém. –Ela sussurrou, urgente.

O garoto se moveu e ela pode ver um menino exatamente igual a ele, adormecido na cama.

-Parece que você economizou em cérebro, Ártemis. Tudo está acontecendo em nosso sonho, sua tola. Mas, bem, com um pedido desses, suponho que haja uma proposta muito tentadora por detrás.

É claro que havia uma proposta. Ela conhecia a irmã tão bem ou melhor do que Hades conhecia a esposa.

-Se você está na Terra, significa que você morreu... –Principiou a deusa, conhecida por seus longos cachos castanhos, porém ruiva nessa encarnação.

Hades soltou um "oh!" debochado e riu, baixinho. Ártemis era tão, tão burrinha a ponto de achar que ia conseguir todas as almas apenas com lengalenga.

-Se você morreu, quer dizer que minha _querida irmã_ se matou. Se você reencarnou, quer dizer que ela voltou também. O que quer dizer que ela é uma criança que nem você, Hades. O que quer dizer que ela é fraca, ingênua e indefesa e você não tem poder para defendê-la. Mas eu tenho. E tenho poder para destruí-la também. –Disse, com um sorriso vitorioso brincando nos lábios ao observar a palidez de Hades.

-E qual seria a proposta, Ártemis? –Perguntou ele, com a voz quase fraca.

-Oh titio (1), o senhor não é capaz de deduzir? Vamos ver... Eu encontro e protejo sua amada Perséfone e o senhor dá-me todas as almas que quero. É claro que, se o senhor recusar, eu posso encontrá-la e fazer muito pior do que matá-la. Posso criá-la para odiar o senhor. Isso não seria agradável? –Perguntou, com falsa polidez.

Hades fechou os olhos e uma imensa bola de fogo incolor surgiu em suas mãos.

-Tome, estas são todas as almas que quer. Mas encontre-a logo e, se ela se ferir só um pouquinho por negligência sua, seus adorados guerreiros vão morrer.

Ártemis sorriu, pegou as almas em suas mãos, fez uma mesura e desapareceu.

Sophia abriu os olhos, mas estes estavam desfocados e ainda recitava palavras de encantamento. De sua boca, foram saindo almas que riscavam o céu até caírem de encontro aos corpos de todos os cavaleiros que, misteriosamente, surgiram do mar. A cada alma emergida, o corpo de Sophia estremecia. Mas ela não tinha consciência de nada.

Só souberam que o ritual havia acabado quando ela caiu na areia e a última alma saiu de seu corpo.

Enquanto todos corriam para ver os mortos ressuscitados, Hyoga foi na direção contrária, socorrer a moça caída nas rochas.

Antes de carregá-la no colo, rasgou a camisa em duas tiras e usou-as como torniquetes improvisados para parar o sangramento de seus pulsos. Após isso, pegou o corpo leve e esguio que parecia desprovido de alma nos braços e foi-a levando até o templo.

Eles teriam muito tempo para conversar com os mortos depois. O mais importante no momento, como sempre o fora, era Sophia e seu bem-estar.

Hyoga lamentava intimamente que a garota fosse a única a não perceber sua devota e cega dedicação por ela.

OOOOOoOOOOOOOOoOOOOOoooOOooooo

Nota da autora:

1-Para os que não sabem, assim como Poseidon, Hades é irmão de Zeus, logo, tio de Ártemis. E Perséfone, sua esposa, é filha de Zeus com Deméter, logo, irmã de Ártemis.

Mais um capítulo de Sophia, ela está amadurecendo pouco a pouco e sua relação com Hyoga vai ficar mais deliciosa nos próximos capítulos, quando eu introduzirei as lendas gregas diretamente na história.


	7. Chuva

Ficou se perguntando o que o gosto úmido de terra misturado ao peso das nuvens no ar queria dizer.

Ainda não movera o corpo desde que realizara o simples movimento de descerrar as pálpebras. Os lençóis finos pareciam ásperos em contato com a recém-descoberta sensibilidade de sua pele.

Apesar do escuro do lado de fora, dentro da casa havia luz. Sophia não quis se levantar para ver de onde vinha.

Os ouvidos aguçados captaram sons familiares e reconfortantes. Penélope cozinhava.

Ainda assim não quis mexer-se. Curtia a areia na boca e a dormência nos membros.

Alguém entrou no quarto. Fechou rapidamente os olhos cor-de-chuva.

A pessoa tinha mãos fortes, calejadas, ásperas e gentis. O calor morno da palma e o cheiro de lírios a tomou totalmente como os ventos dos cemitérios carregados do cheiro de terra e flores mortas.

-Mesmo dormindo me reconhece, não?

A curiosidade venceu a preguiça e abriu os olhos.

As lágrimas foram transbordando gradativamente quando encontrou os olhos castanhos de Kamus respondendo o olhar dos seus cinzentos. Sophia lançou-se em seus braços e os soluços escapavam descontrolados de sua garganta.

O homem ruivo acariciava, desajeitado, os cabelos da moça ruiva. Pouco depois, Sophia se afastou do corpo dele e começou a desferir socos por seu tórax, sem parar de chorar.

-Nunca...mais...desapareça...assim...da...minha...vida...! Eu o proíbo de morrer, ouviu?! Proíbo! –Gritou, evitando olhá-lo novamente nos olhos por temer que, se o fizesse, ele se transmutasse em outra pessoa e ela acordasse, percebendo que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Kamus a abraçou, ainda com mais força, ela pode sentir algumas gotas salgadas e mornas molhando seu ombro esquerdo.

-Nunca mais, Sophia, é muito tempo. Ainda mais para nós, uma família de guerreiros. Mas eu nunca desapareci da sua vida, meu tesouro. –Kamus pôs uma das mãos sobre o coração de Sophia. –Sempre estive com você, _sempre_.

Viraram os rostos quase simultaneamente, sem que Sophia deixasse de segurar a mão de Kamus com força, ainda pousada em seu peito esquerdo. Guerreiros do gelo não deviam chorar e eles deviam guardar aquele momento só para os dois, ninguém mais.

Dado um tempo, ele levantou-se e murmurou algo sobre o jantar. Ela apenas pode sorrir de volta e dizer que já ia.

Não se passaram nem dois minutos desde que Kamus deixara o quarto e Hyoga já escancarava sua porta, afobado e com o semblante carregado de preocupação.

Não disseram nada. Não havia nada que não pudesse esperar.

Ele se aproximou dela e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos quentes. Olhava para si como se ele fosse a donzela que finalmente teve seu guerreiro de volta da batalha. Sophia não zombou dele por isso, sabia que tinha voltado da árdua batalha do limiar do mundo Inferior com o nosso.

-Você está fria... –Ele sussurrou, embaraçado com o silêncio e com o fato de a moça não deixá-lo se afastar, segurando suas mãos.

-Eu gosto que você venha me aquecer. –Ela nunca soube o que a levou a dizer esta frase.

Não sabia se era o fato de perceber como a vida é tão frágil, tão breve, ou simplesmente se o segredo deles já havia deixado há tanto de ser um segredo que não havia mais o que ocultar.

O loiro corou furiosamente ao ouvi-la. Com as mãos dele pousadas em seu rosto e suas mãos apertando-as firmemente, Sophia podia sentir seu batimento acelerado e se perguntava se ele podia sentir o dela também.

Ela sempre soube que, se algo fosse acontecer, não seria por iniciativa do rapaz. Teve de ficar na ponta dos pés para poder melhor aproximar seu rosto do dele.

Será que ele sabia que ela vinha se guardando durante todo aquele tempo? Se guardando só para ele?

Ela pode sentir durante um breve instante os lábios dele roçando nos seus antes de Milo entrar quarto adentro e antes de separarem-se bruscamente. O homem mais velho franziu a testa, desgostosamente, antes de abrir um largo sorriso e correr para Sophia, como se Hyoga não estivesse ali.

Milo nunca escondera de ninguém que não simpatizava com Hyoga e o adolescente resmungava que ali não era uma relação unilateral, ele também não gostava de Milo.

-Senti tanto, tanto a sua falta, tio. –Murmurou ela, entre cachos e tremores do escorpiano.

De repente, uma pergunta estranha veio à cabeça da moça: será que os mortos sentem tanto a nossa falta quanto sentimos deles?

Como se respondesse à questão não formulada, Milo sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-E eu mais do que você pode imaginar. Sophia, a morte é algo tão...indescritível... É algo que alguém jovem como você não pode sequer imaginar... –Ao terminar, beijou seus cabelos com ternura.

Mergulhada no peito largo de Milo, Sophia ouviu o barulho de a porta bater. Virou-se para ver o que era e constatou que Hyoga não estava mais no quarto.

Seu coração caiu no estômago como uma pedra de gelo imensa. O que seria deles dois agora? Ela não tinha a menor idéia de como lidar com aquilo e não sabia se Hyoga tinha alguma também.

Sentiu o ciúme corroer suas entranhas e desejou com imenso fervor nunca descobrir o nome da possível ex dele. Senão, a garota ia acabar em um esquife de gelo.

-Vamos, ou seu tio vai me mandar de volta para o Hades. –Riu Milo, conduzindo-a pela cintura ao primeiro andar.

Kamus estava sentado à mesa, como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se esta fosse apenas mais uma refeição.

Porém, Sophia notava com clareza o sorriso imenso estampado no rosto de Penélope enquanto servia o jantar. Não conseguiu não sorrir, mesmo preocupada com o fato de Hyoga não se reunir a eles para a refeição.

Vinte minutos depois, Sophia estava totalmente alheia à conversa. Olhava o tempo inteiro para a porta e se perguntava onde ele estaria.

-Sophye, pode ir fazer o que você tem de fazer. –Disse Kamus sorrindo-lhe de forma cúmplice.

Ela sequer respondeu, apenas levantou-se e saiu para a noite chuvosa. Onde ele estaria?

Concentrou-se e tentou achar o cosmo dele. Estava a poucos metros da casa, em um barranco na entrada da floresta. Andou durante uns poucos minutos. Logo, estava encharcada, suja de lama e com frio.

-Hyoga...? –Chamou, ao divisar seu vulto na escuridão da noite no Santuário.

Ele se virou e a réstia de luz da casa de Aquário iluminou parcamente seus olhos. Estava sério.

Sophia sentou-se ao seu lado, colando seu corpo no dele para reduzir o frio.

-...O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não foi jantar? –Murmurou quando ele passava o braço por seu ombro. Estava mais frio do que ela.

-Eu precisava pensar. Queria um lugar que não me lembrasse você. –Resmungou, sem mirá-la. –Mas foi burrice. Eu poderia ir à América e ainda surgiria algo que a fizesse perturbar meus pensamentos. Mas, naquela casa, você está em todas as coisas... É demais para mim. –Ela definitivamente não soube como agir ao ouvir isso, ficava incomodada com sua incompetência.

Pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo molhado e ficou brincando com ela em suas mãos.

-Queria pensar sobre o quê, meu...? –De que o chamaria? De querido? De Hyoga? Havia mudado algo entre eles? Decidiu-se por deixar o final no ar e meteu seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, um dos poucos lugares de seu corpo ainda quente.

O maxilar dele se contraiu e Sophia riu ao perceber que ele estava tão confuso quanto ela. Todos os pelos do corpo de Hyoga se arrepiaram com o ar expelido pela risada feminina abafada contra a sua pele.

-Sobre nós.

Aquelas duas palavras fizeram-na lembrar que a pedra de gelo no seu estômago não havia se dissolvido ainda. Engoliu com força antes de ter coragem de dar o próximo passo.

-E a que conclusão você chegou?

Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles minutos, Hyoga olhou diretamente para ela.

-Nenhuma. –Com os dedos gelados, Sophia acariciou sua bochecha e teve uma surpresa estranha: da última vez que o fizera, a pele ainda não estava áspera pelo hábito de barbear-se.

A mão grande dele envolveu a sua, com calma.

-Estamos frios... Deveríamos voltar para dentro. –Murmurou.

Sophia riu baixinho.

-Na Sibéria, tínhamos essa temperatura no verão, Hyoga.

Ele riu também e as risadas dos dois produziam nuvens de vapor no ar da madrugada gelada.

O movimento a seguir foi algo natural, uma decorrência de toda uma cadeia de eventos que os levara até ali. Contrariando as especulações de Sophia, ele colocou a mão dela, que era presa pela sua, em seu peito esquerdo e soltou-a, para puxar seu rosto mais para perto.

Se os corpos estavam frios, o mesmo não poderia dizer-se do interior molhado das bocas ao se encontrarem. Puderam sentir os cosmos se expandindo de forma natural e aquecendo-os, secando seus corpos e fazendo as gotas que entrassem em contato com suas peles evaporarem.

As mãos dela subiram instintivamente a seus cabelos, puxando seu rosto ainda mais para perto, para ela.

Não foi um beijo perfeito e sincronizado, os dentes dela pareciam não ter função alguma e atrapalharam consideravelmente, ainda mais quando se chocaram com os dele. Foi um beijo mambembe, porém, pela primeira vez em todo o relacionamento deles, sem hesitações.

A próxima batalha foi ver quem cederia primeiro, quem primeiro teria de buscar por ar.

Sophia decidiu ceder nessa, na próxima, ganharia dele.

Com esse pensamento ridículo, se afastou um pouco, percebendo que ele fazia o mesmo. Os olhos se encontraram e ambos começaram a rir quase que simultaneamente.

Poderiam ser gêmeos.

Poderiam ser _almas gêmeas_.

Esse pensamento a aterrorizou por um instante, mas apenas por um único instante, pois o seu próprio pragmatismo não a permitia divagar por muito tempo.

Ártemis nunca foi uma deusa de muitos sonhos distantes, assim como a sua escolhida terrena.

Ainda com ares de riso, levantaram-se, puxando um ao outro pela mão para saírem da lama.

Naquele instante, ela pode sentir que alguém desconhecido respondia à sua pergunta: a chuva significava mudança ao lavar o passado da vida de Sophia e ao fazê-lo transbordar nos rios.


	8. Flor do Mar

Sophia, sentada à janela, ouvia um CD que Aldebaran lhe emprestara. Naquela noite o sono não chegava e ela decidiu ouvir o estranho CD de capa amarela e um desenho infantil de morros - Aldebaran lhe dissera que se chamavam "Pão de Açúcar", apesar de serem dois morros, tinham o nome de um só. Brasileiros são esquisitos.

Não entendia o que levava um brasileiro a cantar em italiano, não entendia as palavras - tão estranhas – das canções.

Mas ele lhe traduzira o título e ela entendia, sim, que o equilíbrio era algo muito distante.

Não parava de chover há dias e, o que antes era uma garoa fina, transformara-se em tempestade gélida. Tão típico do inverno grego...

Quase sentia falta da sua querida neve, rara por lá.

Piscou os olhos, cansada, e, para sua surpresa, ao abri-los, não estava mais em seu corpo.

Via a si mesma sentada à janela, com os olhos abertos e desfocados, porém não ouvia nada.

Nada não, ouvia ruídos da tempestade em alto mar. Ouvia um chamado.

O coração bateu forte. _Ela precisa de mim._

Fechou os olhos para ouvir melhor e visualizou um naufrágio. Uma garotinha agarrava-se em desespero a uma tábua do navio, lutando para não soçobrar por causa do colete salva-vidas grande demais para ela.

Abriu os olhos e, para seu alívio, o corpo corria por si só para a praia.

A cada vez que piscava, via a garotinha. Atrás de Sophia devia haver um farol ou algo assim, pois a menina era iluminada por uma luz suave, quase acalentadora.

Para seu espanto, a menina a via também e estendia-lhe a mão, pedindo por ajuda.

//

Hyoga levantou-se no meio da noite para pegar água e, ao passar pelo quarto de Camus, viu a porta aberta.

Ouviu ruídos ali de duas vozes indicando que, para variar, Milo passara a noite ali. Torceu o nariz ao pensar nisso. Porém, ao prestar mais atenção aos ruídos enquanto rumava para a escada, não eram os ruídos típicos. Pareciam de medo, desconforto.

A curiosidade e a preocupação com seu mestre falaram mais alto que a discrição e entrou no quarto, encontrando-os dormindo. Aproximou-se e descobriu que, para seu maior desgosto, dormiam nus. Pareciam estar em um pesadelo.

Estranhou o fato do mestre não ter acordado com o barulho da porta abrindo ou seus passos no quarto e decidiu tentar acordá-lo. Milo que sofresse o quanto quisesse.

-Mestre...? –Nenhuma resposta –Mestre Camus? –Falou um pouco mais alto.

Chegou ainda mais perto da cama de casal, podendo assim, ouvir o que resmungavam. Para a sua surpresa, os dois balbuciavam a mesma coisa:

-Me ajuda. Me ajuda. Eu não quero morrer. Me ajuda. Me ajuda, moça. –E faziam barulhos estranhos, como se engolissem água.

-Mestre Camus?! –Dessa vez agarrou seu ombro e sacudiu-o, além de gritar. Sem sucesso novamente.

Transtornado com a situação, decidiu acordar Sophia e perguntar-lhe o que fazer.

Como se a situação pudesse ficar pior, ela não estava no quarto, a cama sequer fora tocada e o som ligado indicava que saíra sem planos de demorar-se.

Desceu as escadas, esperando encontrá-la na cozinha ou na sala, não estava em lugar nenhum. Ao olhar pela janela, pôde divisar seu vulto descendo com pressa as escadas do Santuário.

-Garota maluca. –Murmurou, agarrando sua capa e descendo atrás dela.

//

Mais rápido, mais rápido. A menina não ia aguentar muito tempo. Os pés descalços pisavam em pedras e a camisola fina não era uma proteção adequada ao vento e ao frio, mas ela não pensava nisso, não sentia seu corpo. Pensava apenas em chegar à garotinha.

Sequer percebeu que Hyoga se aproximava, melhor vestido para descer as escadas do Santuário. Porém, ele não poderia alcançar a reencarnação da deusa que era comparada com a Corça. Não poderia nunca alcançar Sophia em transe.

Na praia, entrou no mar e começou a caminhar para o fundo. Não sabia o que faria quando ficasse fundo demais para continuar o trajeto a pé. Não pensava em nada, apenas em salvar a menina.

As lágrimas de desespero desciam pelo rosto e misturavam-se com a chuva e a água marinha. Um desespero enorme surgia com a idéia de perder a menina. Como se fosse perder muito mais do que apenas ela.

A imagem de Julian saltou em sua mente, um Julian já em sua casa, seco e dormindo.

Naquele estado, todos seus desejos realizavam-se imediatamente. Invadiu o sonho dele.

_-Ártemis, que fazes aqui? –Perguntou Poseidon, sorrindo-lhe deitado calmamente em um divã._

_Jogou-se aos joelhos dele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_-Há uma menininha na Grécia, no mar próximo ao Santuário de Athena, que é uma das vítimas de um naufrágio provocado pela tempestade que assola o local. Salve-a, por favor. Meu corpo não tem forças para nadar até o local e não há tempo para esperar os humanos fazerem algo. Salve-a, eu te imploro, titio._

_Ele acariciou os cabelos castanhos da moça e deu-lhe um beijo em cada uma das duas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto._

_-Sabes bem que não precisavas de tudo isso, minha criança. Não precisavas sacrificar teu orgulho para que eu atendesse um pedido teu. Sabes bem o quanto a estimo, pequena corça._

_Ártemis, fazendo jus a sua conhecida impulsividade, abraçou o deus pelo pescoço sussurrando graças._

//

Se Hyoga soubesse que Sophia recorrera a Julian para salvar a menininha, espumaria de ciúme. Mas não sabia sequer o que aquela louca estava fazendo parada dentro do mar em plena tempestade e, ainda por cima, usando uma camisola que ficara transparente ao molhar-se.

Resmungando sobre como ela só lhe dava trabalho, tirou os sapatos, levantou a calça e entrou na água gélida.

-Você ainda me paga, Sophia. –Murmurou, lutando contra as ondas fortes que insistiam em levá-lo de volta à praia.

Ao alcançá-la, agarrou seu ombro, forçando-a a olhar para si. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar seus olhos cinzentos desfocados como da vez em que realizaram o ritual para invocar Hades.

Esquivando-se delicadamente, Sophia voltou a focar-se no ponto de antes, levando Hyoga a fazer o mesmo.

De repente, subiu uma onda gigante que Hyoga achou que fosse afogá-los. Agarrou Sophia em desespero, para tentar proteger o corpo dela com o seu. Porém, para pasmá-lo ainda mais, a onda estancou e, dela, surgiu um cosmo imenso.

O rapaz ergueu seus olhos azuis para a onda, encontrando a figura de Julian dentro dela. O ciúme urrou dentro do peito quando Sophia pareceu enxergá-lo como não enxergou Hyoga e caminhou para ele.

Olhando melhor, viu que o homem trazia nos braços uma menininha encharcada e adormecida.

-Obrigada. –Sussurrou ela ao segurar a criança nos braços.

A onda envolveu-os e deixou-os na praia suavemente. Por um instante, Hyoga achou que o mar acariciou o corpo de Sophia com ainda mais suavidade do que fosse possível, mas esqueceu o fato para ocupar-se da criança e da moça desmaiadas ao seu lado.

Na casa de Aquário, entregou-as a Xantipa e Penélope para que as banhassem e colocassem-nas para dormir.

Ele próprio banhou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir, ficando sentado no sofá da sala, olhando para o nada e pensando consigo mesmo.

-A deusa Ártemis fugia da perseguição de dois gigantes filhos de Poseidon. Quando achava que não teria mais para onde correr, deparando-se com o mar à sua frente, uma onda gigante atirou-se aos que estavam atrás dela e levou os monstros para o fundo do mar, deixando-a ilesa. –Contou Penélope, sentando-se ao lado dele, aparentando que sempre o fizera. Penélope lembrava vagamente a imagem que tinha de sua mãe.

Tinha os mesmos cabelos áureos e cacheados, a mesma aparência calma e amável que aparecia em todas as suas lembranças infantis. Podia facilmente entender como aquela mulher preenchera nos primeiros anos de Sophia o vazio causado na falta de uma figura materna. Como ela se tornara a mãe da moça e algo próximo para o rapaz apenas no pouco tempo que passaram juntos. Ao contrário de Sophia, Penélope nunca lhe guardou rancor por ter assassinado Camus, parecendo compreendê-lo algumas vezes.

-Não sinta raiva da relação que a minha menina tem com o rapaz Julian, pequeno Alexei. É algo além da compreensão dos dois, é algo além da compreensão de qualquer um. Eles sempre tiveram as almas entrelaçadas e sempre terão. Porém, é uma relação diferente da que Ártemis só permitiu que ela tivesse com você. –Era impressionante a capacidade de Penélope juntar informações apenas com o pouco que Hyoga sabia e sua expressão facial. Era impressionante a capacidade que ela tinha de compreendê-lo também.

Permitiu-se hesitar por um instante antes de fazer a pergunta travada em sua garganta.

-E qual seria essa relação, Penny? –Murmurou, meio sem-graça.

Ela deu um risinho e uns tapinhas nas costas de Hyoga, permitindo-se fechar os olhos como que para saborear melhor as palavras.

-Peça a ela para lhe contar a história da constelação de Órion. Eu queria _muito_ ver o que vai acontecer. Mas isso é com vocês. –E levantou-se, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

//

Sophia acordou sentindo dor de cabeça e um peso morno sobre seu tórax. Ergueu-se e vislumbrou uma criança sobre seu colo. Ela tinha os olhos muito verdes e vívidos, da cor das águas do riacho que corria próximo à casa de Aquário.

-Olá. –Murmurou em grego.

A menina, que não devia ter mais que cinco anos, ergueu a mãozinha e tocou seu rosto com cuidado, quase com medo.

-Olá. –Disse de novo, em francês. Não obtendo resposta, tentou em russo e em inglês, que não funcionaram tampouco.

A criança apenas explorava seu rosto com as duas mãos, curiosa.

-Eu sou Sophia. –Prosseguiu, apontando para si mesma. Decidiu falar em grego mesmo com ela. –So-phi-a.

Teve uma das mãos colocadas sobre seus lábios, não para calá-la, mas como que para descobrir sua textura. Sentou-se, sem tirar a menininha de seu colo.

-De que vou te chamar...? –Murmurou, frustrada.

Nesse momento, Penélope entrava no quarto.

-Acabei de falar com Hyoga, ele está lá embaixo bem confuso, Sophie. Você devia ir lá falar com ele depois. –Ao ver que a menina acabara de acordar, deu um sorriso para ela. –Ah, olá para você! –Disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama. A criança assustou-se e escondeu o rosto no seio de Sophia. –Pelo visto ela gostou de você, querida.

Sophia suspirou enquanto acariciava os cabelos castanhos anelados e compridos da menina.

-Eu não sei que nome dar a ela, Penny. –Balbuciou.

A mulher mais velha riu e balançou os cachos loiros enquanto arrumava umas roupas de criança.

-Pedi umas roupas de aprendizes para as servas do dormitório geral, ela pode usá-las por enquanto. Mas, Sophie, eu imagino que ela já tenha um nome. –Um sorriso brotou delicado nos lábios dela enquanto olhava para a criança com um carinho semelhante ao que dedicava à Sophia.

A ruiva deu outro suspiro, fazendo a criança olhar para ela em repreensão, como se dissesse que suspirava demais.

-Mas ela não fala! –Exclamou em irritação.

Penélope sempre teve riso fácil, ainda mais quando via naquelas faces esculpidas como uma versão feminina de seu mestre Camus contorcidas em biquinhos e expressões copiadas do mestre Milo. Os deuses que a perdoassem, mas Sophia não era filha de Shion e Helena, era filha de Milo e Camus.

E, se sobrasse um espaço no coraçãozinho dela, de Penélope também. Ela nunca poderia entender a falta que Sophia tinha de uma família, quando via todo o amor e o cuidado que os três dedicavam a ela, cada um a seu modo.

-Sophie, já pensou em descobrir que navio foi esse que naufragou e o que essa criança fazia nele? Talvez ela tenha uma família que esteja preocupada com ela.

Sophia olhou para a criança e depois para Penélope, como se travasse uma batalha interior. Precisava decidir se fazia o certo para a razão ou o que seu coração mandava.

Nesse exato momento, a deusa impulsiva brigava com a guerreira do gelo.

-Vou checar nas notícias de hoje se aparece alguma coisa. –Murmurou.

A mulher loura acariciou a bochecha sardenta de Sophia e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Muito bem, minha querida. Estou orgulhosa de você. Agora, volte a dormir que foi uma noite muito intensa para vocês duas. –E saiu do cômodo, deixando Sophia sozinha com a menina.

No meio da madrugada, quase de manhãzinha, a menina acordou gritando e chorando. Sophia tentou tranquiliza-la, mas não entendia suas palavras.

Hyoga entrou no cômodo quando Sophia a embalava sem saber muito bem o que fazia.

-O que vamos fazer com ela...? –Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva na cama.

Ela o olhou, entre os carinhos que fazia na face da criança, e seus olhos demonstravam olheiras de preocupação.

-Não tenho a menor idéia. Penélope quer que pesquisemos a família dela, para devolvê-la. Eu sei que isso é o certo a fazer. Mas... mas eu sinto como se os deuses tivessem dado-a de presente para mim. Do contrário, como eu ouviria seu chamado?

Ele fitava o nada com olhos desfocados.

-Sophia, você ter escutado o chamado dela não é nada demais. Já escutou antes o chamado de náufragos, segundo o que Camus me disse. –Por não olhar para Sophia, não pôde ver que, ante àquela afirmação, os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Então... por que eu sinto como se ela fosse minha desde sempre?

-Talvez seja só o seu desejo de ter filhos transbordando.

-Eu nunca quis crianças. Nunca quis assumir a responsabilidade pela vida de alguém. Mas o medo de perdê-la me dói demais. –Balbuciou, sem parar de acariciar o rosto da criança, que já dormira.

//

Saori convocou no dia seguinte uma reunião com os cavaleiros de ouro, seu quinteto maravilha de bronze, Sophia e a menina desconhecida. Seria um conselho para decidir o que fazer com a criança.

A mulher de cabelos de uma cor incomum, apesar do seu senso forte de justiça e da pena da criança órfã, regozijava-se com a possibilidade de vingar-se de sua irmã intrometida, mostrando quem mandava no Santuário.

-Que a menina em questão expresse qual é o seu desejo. –Ordenou, sentada à cadeira do Grande Mestre e indicando a criança.

A menina olhava para tudo assustada, sem tomar iniciativa, agarrada à barra do vestido cerimonial verde de Sophia.

-Fale logo! –Exclamou Saori, brandindo seu báculo. Nunca tivera paciência com crianças.

Ela deu um gritinho seguido de um choro baixinho, murmurando palavras naquela estranha língua desconhecida, enquanto escondia a cara no vestido. Sophia ia agir, quando Aldebaran se aproximou da menina e começou a falar com ela na língua esquisita. Todos pararam para olhar.

-Você sabe falar isso aí? –Balbuciou Sophia, sem entender, ignorando Saori, que estava às vésperas de ter um ataque.

O homem enorme deu de ombros quando a garotinha sorriu para ele, coisa que não fazia para ninguém.

-Claro que sei, é português. –Disse, simplesmente. –Ela é brasileira, pelo sotaque, eu diria que é paulista.

A ruiva piscou algumas vezes até cair a ficha.

-Você pode perguntar para ela qual seu nome? –Indagou Hyoga, se aproximando.

Aldebaran o fez, ao que escutaram a voz fininha dela responder:

-Rosa Marina Nogueira da Silva.

//

Nota da autora:

Leitores, a Rosa Marina é uma fofa, esse nome brotou na minha cabeça. Diferente, não? Devem ter notado que eu modifiquei a grafia do nome do Camus, que antes eu redigia com K. Pois bem, riam de mim, mas eu só fui descobrir a não muito tempo que Camus era com C (para os desinformados, é um nome francês. Se pronuncia Camie) e levei mais tempo ainda para ter coragem de mudar (riiam, riiam, eu sou de Capricórnio mesmo, _odeio_ mudanças).

Alguém aqui conhece a lenda de Órion? Quando as coisas se acalmarem, vai ter uma cena toda fofa dedicada apenas ao Hyoga e á Sophie se entendendo (mudei a grafia do apelido dela, tirando o Y. Eu escrevi Sophia de propósito, misturando o PH francês com o IA grego). Se alguém conhecer uma versão da lenda diferente, não se surpreenda, histórias orais como mitos e lendas costumam ter milhões de versões. A minha é a mais romântica, claro.

Só não entendi por que quase ninguém comentou o último capítulo, por favor, se redimam comentando esse aqui. Não sou de pressionar comentários, mas é sempre bom.

AH! A propósito, se alguém aqui for advogado ou conhecer os trâmites legais para uma adoção no Brasil (ainda mais internacional) POR FAVOR me adicione no MSN: niia666, do hotmail. NÃO sou satanista. Foi uma piadinha de uma menina desinformada com o hotmail (não sei se alguém já reparou que o exemplo do hotmail para e-mail é "exemplo555"). Se quiserem me adicionar só para conversar, ou surgirem voluntários para betagem, tô aceitando também.

Beijocas,

Nii


	9. Eu te amo

Aldebaran segurou-a em seus braços com cuidado.

-_E quantos anos você tem, Rosa Marina?_ –Perguntou ele, com a menina brincando com suas longas madeixas em seu colo.

-_Nina. Eu gosto que me chamem de Nina. Mamãe me chama de Nininha. Mas eu não gosto. Gosto de Nina._ –Falou, sem olhar diretamente para ninguém. –_Cadê minha mamãe? Eu tô chamando por ela faz um tempão, mas ela não aparece. Tô com saudade dela..._

Sophia se aproximou, irritada com o fato de não entender o que Rosa Marina dizia e com o fato de ela estar mais íntima de Aldebaran do que era de Sophia.

-O que ela disse, Deba? –Perguntou Milo, coçando a cabeça em um claro sinal de tédio.

Aldebaran fez sinal de que não interferissem e voltou a falar com a menina.

-_Eu não sei cadê sua mamãe, Nina. Você tem um papai ou uma vovó? Alguém com quem a gente possa falar para te levar para casa?_ -Prosseguiu, afastando uma madeixa castanha que caíra em seu rostinho.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-_Eu tenho um papai. Não tenho vovô, nem vovó, nem titios, nem irmãos. Nem um cachorrinho eu tenho._ –Lamentou, em um tom de voz que lembrava o de Sophia em pequena, quando queria queixar-se de algo.

Ele teve de se segurar para não rir com a comparação.

-_E qual é o nome do seu papai, Nina? Onde você mora? O que estava fazendo na Grécia?_

A garotinha hesitou um pouco antes de responder, parecia estar tentando se lembrar.

-_O nome do meu papai é Sérgio. Eu moro na Rua Amélia Corrêa Fontes Guimarães, 37. Onde é a Grécia? Eu não tava nesse lugar não, tava no navio Santa Assunção, de férias com a mamãe. Papai não pôde vir porque tinha que trabalhar._

-_Ah é? E seu papai trabalha com o quê?_ –Perguntou, ajeitando-a melhor no colo.

Ela fechou a cara.

-_Ele trabalha com navios grandes. Em Santos. Quase não passa tempo em casa. Eu não gosto disso. Agora não tá em Santos não._

Sophia estava ficando exasperada com aquela conversa em uma língua que não era capaz de compreender. Não gostava disso, não gostava de ser deixada de fora. Ainda mais quando era aquela criança tão especial em questão.

Decidiram encerrar aquela conversa por ali, para que Rosa Marina pudesse ficar mais à vontade com os integrantes do Santuário e os encarregados da Fundação pudessem pesquisar sobre o paradeiro do pai da criança.

//

Sophia ainda não sabia lidar muito bem com o fato de ter uma criança aos seus cuidados. Ainda mais uma criança que não falava a mesma língua que ela.

Finalmente compreendia o que Camus passara com ela quando Mu lhe entregara. Mal se lembrava do período que passara no Tibete, antes de completar três anos e ser mandada para o Santuário.

Até hoje não entendia o poder que sua mãe exercia sobre os Cavaleiros e como convencera Mu, um cavaleiro que não tinha relação nenhuma com ela ou sua família a participar daquela loucura e salvar sua vida, isolando-se no meio do nada para que ela pudesse crescer em paz.

Mas não entendera por que seu irmão não fora entregue para Mu também, talvez fora mais um dos complexos sistemas de proteção que ela tinha montado.

Sempre soubera que sua mãe era vidente. Mas chegara a prever tudo aquilo? Então por que não denunciara Saga? Por que não evitara tudo?

Balançou a cabeça e terminou de ajeitar os lápis de cor em cima da mesa de desenhar que ajeitara para Rosa Marina. A garotinha sorriu, agradecendo e começou a desenhar. Um sol, uma casa, uma menina... Sempre desenham as mesmas coisas. Sophia começou a desenhar também. Sentira-se envergonhada, como não identificara que Rosa falava uma língua latina quando ela começara a falar? Talvez estivesse desacostumando-se a falar em francês, estava pensando demais em grego...

Hyoga entrou no quarto. Ele não ostentava uma expressão muito satisfeita, claramente não confiava em Rosa Marina nem gostava dela.

Sophia decidiu ignorar aquela nuance no rosto dele. Sorriu e, com o sorriso dela, o russo desarmou sua postura e sua expressão. Sorriu de volta.

-Estão desenhando? –Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, sem tocá-la. Nórdicos...

A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça e mostrou o desenho, era um pedaço de mar iluminado pela lua. Parecia que ela estava com vontade de provocar Hyoga naquele dia.

-Hyoga, preciso conversar com você. Vamos? –Indicou a porta com uma das mãos

Passando por Rosa, fez-lhe uma festinha nos cabelos e a menina sorriu de volta, abraçando suas pernas. Latinos...

//

"_Ah, se já perdemos a noção da hora  
Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora  
Me conta agora como hei de partir_

Ah, se ao te conhecer  
Dei pra sonhar, fiz tantos desvarios  
Rompi com o mundo, queimei meus navios  
Me diz pra onde é que inda posso ir  


//

Pararam perto de um velho balanço abandonado na descida da colina do Santuário.

-O que foi, Sophia? –Alexei deitou-se na grama, aproveitando o sol de maio.

Ela arrancou uma pequena florzinha roxa do chão e, brincando com ela, deitou-se ao lado dele.

-Obrigada. –Sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido, beijando-lhe o rosto em seguida. –Só o fato de você existir me dá forças. Sempre.

Ignorou seu treinamento, seu pânico de demonstrações de afeto em público, o fato daquele lugar ser acessado por diferentes pessoas e beijou-a. Nos lábios.

Sophia retribuiu plenamente, como se nunca houvesse ousado fazer outra coisa em sua vida.

Ele nunca poderia esquecer a expressão que encontrou no rosto dela, ao separarem-se.

-Por que está chorando...? –Balbuciou, sem compreender.

A ruiva não era mais capaz de esboçar palavra alguma, abraçando-o e continuando a chorar enquanto beijava cada centímetro quadrado de pele dele que conseguia alcançar.

Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer se foi muito ou pouco.

//

_Se nós nas travessuras das noites eternas  
Já confundimos tanto as nossas pernas  
Diz com que pernas eu devo seguir_

Se entornaste a nossa sorte pelo chão  
Se na bagunça do teu coração  
Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu

//

-Que queria conversar?

Ela riu e brincou com uma mecha de seus cabelos.

-Nada. Não tinha nada a dizer, Hyoga. –Como acreditar que ela o amava? _Ela o amava? _Como competir com um deus? Como escapar daqueles olhos de matizes furta-cor?

Rolou e jogou seu corpo sobre o dele, fazendo manha.

-Na verdade, quando Rosa partir, eu vou precisar do seu apoio, mon chevalier. Eu realmente me apeguei a essa criança, como se meu amor por ela concentrasse o amor que tenho por muito mais gente.

Aquela criança realmente o incomodava. Como Sophia declarava abertamente que a amava, conhecendo-a há dois dias, e não conseguia dizer isso a ele? Talvez, ela não o amasse. Talvez fosse só gratidão, uma espécie de sentimento de dívida com ele por toda a devoção que lhe dedicava e ele era patético por estar sempre ali, lambendo migalhas de sua atenção.

Pensando sobre isso, passou a encarar o chão, não conseguia olhar para Sophia tendo pensamentos tão mesquinhos e cruéis.

//

_Como, se na desordem do armário embutido  
Meu paletó enlaça o teu vestido  
E o meu sapato inda pisa no teu_

Como, se nos amamos feito dois pagãos  
Teus seios ainda estão nas minhas mãos  
Me explica com que cara eu vou sair

//

-Hyoga...?

Não se incomodou em abrir os olhos. Para que, se já decorara a expressão que ela deveria estar fazendo ao chamá-lo?

Seu peito foi comprimido pelo queixo fino, macio e sardento dela.

-Hm...? –Indicou que ouvira seu chamado com um resmungo.

Agora os braços delicados e finos acompanharam o queixo, apoiando-o por baixo. E eram suas mãos de dedos longos que acariciavam seu coração.

Como não amá-la?

-Me diz... Me diz que você permite que eu seja feliz ao seu lado... Me diz que eu posso ser inconsequente, que você me deixa chorar no seu ombro e te xingar... Que você ainda vai me querer depois de todas as brigas e manhas e birras que eu fizer... Que nunca vai me esquecer... E, como a constelação de Órion no céu noturno persegue a lua, vai me perseguir para sempre, mesmo após a Morte (que nós vamos derrotar)... Mente para mim...?

-Se eu mentisse, Sophia, teria de negar tudo o que você acabou de pedir para te dizer. Na verdade, não sei qual é o ponto em me fazer reafirmar tudo o que meus olhos têm dito desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez. –Sorriu, calmo. Nunca imaginou que conseguiria exprimir direito tudo o que sentia. –Na verdade, se você não existisse, nada faria sentido.

Seus lábios com gosto de morango pressionaram os dele e os dedos finos dela agarraram seu rosto.

-Sua existência tirou o sentido que eu conhecia das coisas. –Foi essa frase que Hyoga passou a considerar como a declaração de amor que esperava dela há tanto tempo.

//

_Não, acho que estás te fazendo de tonta  
Te dei meus olhos pra tomares conta  
Agora conta como hei de partir."_


	10. Blommor

-Minha senhora, acorde. –A forte iluminação artificial invadiu seus olhos e sentiu-se tonta quando sentou na cama, cinco da manhã como todos os dias. Xantipa estava parada defronte a ela, com uma bacia com água nas mãos.

Sophia encarou-a e teve vontade de rosnar, aqueles olhos ambarinos sempre cheios de desprezo lhe davam ânsias. Detestava o fato de Penélope ser criada de Milo e só aparecer na casa de Aquário de vez em quando para visitar-lhes.

-O desjejum está na mesa, senhorita. Vou acordar agora a senhorinha Rosa Marina. Com licença. –Sophia se perguntava se ela seria tão educadinha se não fosse sua criada ou se ela não fosse a encarnação de uma deusa. Não, certamente que não.

Lavou-se, vestiu sua toga de treinamento e desceu, com os cabelos já presos e pronta para mais um dia puxado.

Rosa desceu, vestida com uma toga de treinamento do barracão dos aprendizes. Na segunda semana da estadia da menina no Santuário de Athena, Sophia decidiu levá-la consigo em seus treinos físicos e passou a educá-la intelectualmente como Camus fizera com ela mesma há muitos anos, embora soubesse que a menina partiria em breve.

Descobriu com as traduções de Aldebaran que, embora parecesse ter quatro anos, Rosa tinha quase seis. Era uma criança de desenvolvimento retardado; não conectado a nenhum tipo de doença ou anemia, conforme descobriram os médicos do Santuário, seu tempo era apenas mais lento que o das outras.

Para sua surpresa, Rosa aprendia o grego com facilidade, precisando cada vez menos recorrer à mímica.

-Sophia, podemos estudar as plantinhas hoje? –A ruiva nunca tinha visto uma criança se interessar tanto por biologia antes. Certo, ela nunca tinha estado com crianças antes além de si mesma, Hyoga e Isaak. Mesmo assim, não imaginava que alguma criança poderia achar interessante recolher folhas de árvores e catalogá-las. Ela mesma não achava.

-Nina, eu não acho que você precise aprender mais botânica do que já sabe. Além do mais, eu não tenho muito mais coisas para te ensinar. Meus conhecimentos de botânica não ultrapassam o elementar. Na verdade, acho que, quando chegar à minha idade, você vai saber muito mais do que eu. –Explicou, mordendo um pão de passas.

Rosa focou o olhar no seu copo de leite e resmungou baixinho em português. Sophia odiava quando ela fazia isso.

-Mas... – principiou, juntando as pontas dos dedos –...eu acho que conheço alguém que pode te ensinar... –Escolhia as palavras cuidadosamente, não podia se comprometer que Afrodite ia _querer _ter uma aprendiz.

Os olhos verdes dela brilharam com a afirmação.

-Sério? –A voz fininha tremia com a perspectiva de aprender mais sobre plantas. Sophia realmente não entendia aquela criança.

-Então eu passo com você na casa dele antes do treino e...

-Bom dia! –Exclamou o homem loiro que descia os degraus de dois em dois. Hyoga tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo como o de Sophia. Na verdade, os dois combinavam exatamente em suas roupas de treinamento.

Entrou na cozinha e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sophia e um no topo da cabeça de Rosa. A ruiva puxou-o pelo pulso, forçando-o a se abaixar e beijá-la nos lábios. Apenas um selinho, mas o bastante para constranger aquele aquariano com pânico de demonstrações de afeto em público.

Continuou como se o namorado nunca houvesse entrado na cozinha:

-Então, assim que você terminar de comer e escovar os seus dentes, podemos visitá-lo e perguntar se ele não se importaria de ajudá-la.

Rosa enfiou todo o resto do pão na boca e levantou-se de um salto.

-Já terminei! –Exclamou, excitada. Sophia riu enquanto ela subia as escadas correndo a ponto de quase tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Hyoga sentou-se ao seu lado com um prato, observando seu sorriso de dentes pequenos e redondos como pérolas. Sem perceber o que fazia, começou a imaginar duas ou três crianças sentadas à mesa com eles.

Pelo menos uma seria ruiva como Sophia, um menininho de cachos e sardas. Uma menina loira como ele, parecida com a mãe de Alexei e mais uma criança... um bebê ou talvez mesmo uma gravidez inesperada, mas bem-vinda, de Sophia. Além dos aprendizes dos dois. A casa certamente viveria cercada por seus risinhos e cócegas, por seus banhos que alagariam todo o banheiro, por suas correrias...

-...você tá me ouvindo, Hyoga? –Quando percebeu, a ruiva sentara-se na mesa de mármore bem perto dele e segurava seu queixo, olhando fundo em seus olhos. O homem piscou os olhos rapidamente, para afastar a imagem de uma Sophia adoravelmente redonda e ligeiramente desesperada com crianças gritando seu nome o tempo todo. Ela riu alto. –Pelo visto, não. Então, agora que você voltou para a Terra, posso voltar a tagarelar no seu ouvido. A não ser que você tenha se desligado porque a conversa estava muito chata para o seu gosto.

Ele percebeu que, apesar do riso, a conversa que Sophia queria ter era séria. Como ele odiava o hábito daquela pequena notável de ter conversas sérias às seis da manhã! Ficou de pé e segurou-a pela cintura com as duas mãos, os corpos perigosamente próximos.

-Soph, sabe que essa não é uma hora para conversas sérias. Ainda estou sonhando... com os seus olhos. –Completou o quadro dando um sorriso pouco usual e beijando-a, para que ela esquecesse o que quer que fosse dizer.

Apelar para os hormônios juvenis da _sua_ Sophia Camus sempre funcionava. Parecia que aquele cabelo era uma espécie de aviso aos outros: "cuidado, fogo!"

Mas Hyoga irritava-se profundamente com o que ela havia fazendo nas últimas duas semanas, toda vez que as coisas estavam esquentando um pouco mais, ela empurrava-o com uma desculpa qualquer.

-Espere. Acho que ouvi a Nina descendo as escadas. –Murmurou em francês, para o deleite do loiro.

Ele voltou a puxá-la para perto, mordiscando de leve sua orelha esquerda.

-Se quer que eu pare, não deveria falar francês, Sophia.

Ela riu, desistindo e voltando a beijá-lo.

Como Sophia amava Hyoga! Amava-o com a intensidade de um meteorito! Amava-o e precisava de seus beijos, seus toques, para sufocar aquilo. Ela sentia que, se não o fizesse, se afogaria naquele sentimento. Era demais para ela. Ela, que tinha aprendido a segurar o que sentia, a não se render. Não, não era mais possível fingir que era uma guerreira do gelo. Ártemis urrava dentro dela pelas emoções intensas, implorava que amasse Hyoga e se fragmentasse na superfície daquilo tudo, deixando de ser ela mesma. E, se morresse, que fosse por ele, que fosse por aquilo. Sacrificar-se por Saori? _Jamais._

-Caham. –Um pigarro separou os dois. Camus estava encostado no portal, tentando manter sua expressão repreensiva. –Você não apareceu na nossa corrida matinal, vim te buscar, Hyoga.

Sophia ajeitou a túnica, completamente amassada e soltou os cabelos, para refazer o rabo de cavalo. Era desconcertante ser pega naquela situação, porém não perderia a pose de jeito nenhum.

-E Nina, onde está?

-Rose está no jardim, brincando. Ela viu vocês dois... assim e foi para lá por conta própria. Tem que tomar cuidado, Soph. Você tem agora uma criança em casa. Quando você era pequena, eu e Milo nunca ficamos de agarrações assim na cozinha, ficamos? –Com a última frase, Hyoga engasgou e se afastou de Sophia, indo se debruçar na pia, tossindo. Camus ignorou categoricamente a reação do aprendiz. Sophia olhou para o namorado e rolou os olhos, murmurando _"Si enfantin!"_ entre dentes. –Então, ma chérie. Você não pode agir assim.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um minuto e Sophia deixou a cozinha, indo ao jardim.

Lá, a menina estava deitada ao sol, com um pouco de grama entre os dedos.

-Rosa, vamos embora. Temos muito que fazer ainda. –Pôs-se de pé imediatamente ante aquele chamado.

-Vamos ver a pessoa que vai me ensinar mais sobre plantinhas?

//

Quem era aquela mulher sentada no seu jardim? Pensou, olhando através da parede de vidro que o separava do resto da casa. Aliás, quem era ela e como não sufocara com o odor venenoso das rosas? Nem os Cavaleiros de Athena aguentavam, como ela estava aguentando?

Abriu a porta ruidosamente, esperando que ela se virasse e assim o fez. Quando mirou aquela tez pálida que refletia o luar, quando olhou dentro daqueles olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos longos e lisos, o Cavaleiro de Peixes sentiu um frio horrível descer pela espinha. _Quem era aquela mulher?_

Como se percebendo sua confusão mental, ela sorriu e se levantou, caminhando até ele e acariciando as rosas com a palma da mão enquanto andava.

-Olá, Albert. –O medo se identificou ao ouvir aquela voz indefinida, adolescente. Ainda havia nela um quê da afetação infantil, porém, escondida sob camadas de proteção.

Não sabia dizer de que era feita sua longa túnica negra, um tecido tão fluído como pesado.

-Eu queria lhe pedir um favor, meu caro. Afinal, vocês, Cavaleiros de Athena da Casa de Peixes sempre tiveram muito a dever a mim e à minha mãe. Claro que eu preferia que vocês tivessem escolhido papoulas ao invés de rosas, mas não tenho do que me queixar. –Só percebeu que tinha dado um passo involuntário para trás quando ela deu um passo para frente, mantendo a distância. Riu. E o riso atravessou seu estômago, gelado. –Não tenha medo de mim, sempre lhe tive muito apreço. Mesmo quando escolheu tornar-se homônimo daquela rameira que é Afrodite. –A última frase pareceu quase um rosnado e ele preferiu não argumentar.

-O... que tem a me pedir...?

Ela tinha arrancado uma rosa e brincava de despetalá-la e atirar suas pétalas ao vento.

-Eu virei te visitar em breve, na companhia Dela. –E indicou o céu com a cabeça. Afrodite entendeu ainda menos. –Quero que cuide de mim, na minha nova forma, digo. Cuide de mim e ensine tudo o que sabe sobre _elas_. –Dessa vez Afrodite entendeu o que ela quis dizer quando acariciou as plantas. Ou achou que tinha entendido.

Piscou e, a uns metros dele, estava uma criança sentada no meio das flores. A mulher sumira e a criança não se parecia nada com ela. Mas ele sabia que eram a mesma pessoa. Não entendia o que a menina cantarolava, mas gostou do som das palavras.

-Quem... quem é você?

A menininha levantou o rosto, com as mãos cheias de pétalas das suas preciosas rosas destroçadas. A lua iluminou seu rosto e deu uma tonalidade estranha aos olhos tão assombrosamente verdes.

-Ainda não percebeu, Dido? –E riu alto, batendo as palminhas. –Sou...

Um barulho alto abafou a palavra e Afrodite acordou, assustado.

Seu despertador tocava.

Levantou-se e lavou o rosto, olhou para a cama vazia e bagunçada. Não que fosse surpreendente, nunca tinha companhia para _dormir_.

Se preparava para o alongamento matinal quando Sophia e uma criança entraram no templo.

-Afrodite, tudo bom? –Perguntou a ruiva, sorrindo. O loiro sueco olhou-a, indagando-se o que aquela menina queria.

Não se dava bem com Camus, não se dava bem com Milo, não se dava bem com Helena, logo, não se dava bem com Sophia. Não que não se gostassem, de modo algum. Só era indiferente a ela e bem sabia que ela não simpatizava muito com ele.

-Tudo, Soph. A que devo essa visita tão madrugadora? –Percebeu que o sorriso que ela lhe lançava era igual ao que ele mantinha no rosto. Um sorriso de aparências.

-Eu não sei se você conhece Rosa Marina, ela... Meus Deuses! Onde foi parar essa menina?! –A criança sumira sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse seu desaparecimento. –Vou procurar lá fora, só um instante, já volto.

Ele não disse nada, mas tinha seu próprio palpite. Algo naqueles olhos tão verdes lhe dizia que a menina estaria exatamente onde achava que devia estar.

Andou até a porta de vidro e encontrou-a entreaberta. Soltou um palavrão baixinho. Garota estúpida. Teria sorte se a encontrasse viva...

Pela segunda vez em menos de duas horas, Afrodite sentiu medo, muito medo.

A menina estava parada no meio das rosas, observando-as bem de perto e cantando uma melodia... Afrodite já ouvira aquela melodia...

-_O Cravo brigou com a Rosa_

_debaixo de uma sacada,_

_o Cravo saiu ferido e a Rosa, despetalada._

_O Cravo ficou doente_

_a Rosa foi visitar._

_O Cravo teve um desmaio_

_e a Rosa pôs-se a chorar._

Terminadas as palavras, continuou murmurando a melodia e, finalmente, o homem reconheceu. Era a terrível melodia do sonho.

Correu até a menina e agarrou-a nos braços, correndo novamente para fora dali e lacrando a porta.

-_Você_. O que estava fazendo no meu jardim? Não te ensinaram a não sair entrando na casa dos outros sem ser convidada não? –Rosnou, querendo quebrar o pescoço daquela diabinha.

Por um instante, o coração do sueco derreteu. Tinha assustado a garotinha e ela estava prestes a chorar.

Suspirou. Soltou os braços dela e fez uma festinha nos cabelos cheios.

-Desculpe... Desculpe... Não precisa ficar com medo... É que aquele jardim é perigoso, eu não sei como você está inteira... Aquelas rosas tem veneno, eu fiquei realmente preocupado com você... Desculpe... –Afrodite deu uma pequena risada, ao perceber que ela ainda continuava com medo, mas olhava para ele fascinada. –Eu acabei de perceber que não sei seu nome e você não sabe o meu...

-Eu sei seu nome. –Disparou. –Você é Afrodite. E é tão bonito... –Murmurou a última frase com timidez. –É cheiroso como suas flores. Você gosta delas? Eu sou uma também. –Disse, sorrindo. Aparentemente, aquela garotinha se soltava rápido. –Meu nome é _Rosa Marina_.

Ele entendeu. O nome dela era o mesmo nome das rosas em português.

-Ah sim! –E riu. –Se chamam "_ροζ_" em grego e _rosa_ também na minha língua natal. Posso te chamar de "_Blomma"_? É como se diz "flor", de onde eu vim. –Rosa deu um sorriso enorme e Afrodite concluiu que ela perdera o medo.

-Só se eu puder te chamar de "_Flor"_ também. –Determinou, apertando o pescoço de seu novo amigo, que ia lhe ensinar tudo sobre as plantinhas.

//

Nota da autora:

Décimo capítulo de Sophia, minha gente! Quero reviews, reviews e mais reviews!

Quanto ao "rosa" em grego, eu não queria simplesmente escrever "rosa" (considerando que a conversa deles foi em grego e estava escrita em português) porque eu queria deixar bem claro que "rosa" em sueco é "rosa" mesmo. Por isso o Dite entendeu o comentário da nossa Florzinha.

O título do capítulo, para os que não sabem é "Flores" em sueco. Falando na Rosa Marina, quero saber os palpites para "quem é ela", "que sonho foi aquele" e "por que ela não desmaiou". Palpites, palpites, palpites.

Imagino que todos já saibam, mas só a cabo de informação: aquilo que Rosa cantarolou É uma cantiga popular brasileira, muito fofinha por sinal.

Relacionamento de Sophia e Hyoga a mil!!! Prometo que no próximo capítulo escrevo mais sobre eles. E sobre o Milo e o Camus. E tudo o mais.

De qualquer forma meu comentário gigante sobre minha história TEM que chegar ao fim e eu tenho que ir dormir.

Beijos da autora que ama muito todos vocês,

Nii


	11. Baque

Nota da Autora: Eu decidi fazer essa nota antes da fic porque é algo extremamente importante. Andei refazendo as minhas contas e, pela cronologia da fiction, a batalha contra Hades ocorre entre três e quatro anos antes dos capítulos atuais. Logo, Rosa só pode ter de dois a três anos, no máximo, e não cinco para seis. A partir dessa mudança, colocarei erros gramaticais típicos da idade que ela não teria antes. Desculpem, foi, de fato, uma distração minha. Logo, considerem a pequena Rosa ainda menor e com dois para três anos.

Aproveitem o capítulo onze. Beijos, Nii

//

-Nina, volte aqui! Eu já mandei! –Gritou Sophia, escalando os pedregulhos que levavam à Pedra do Homem Morto.

Rosa Marina estava muito à frente, galgando o caminho com a agilidade típica de uma criança da sua idade. Ela chorava de ódio.

Quando a ruiva finalmente alcançou-a, estava parada na beirinha da pedra, observando o Mediterrâneo abaixo delas, decidindo-se.

-Nina, volte aqui! Vamos para casa! Eu não quero que você se machuque! Eu me preocupo com você, querida! –Ela gritava ainda para fazer-se ouvir acima do vento que urrava em suas orelhas.

-Ah é?! E por quê?! –Finalmente ela se virou: pequena, desgrenhada, toda suja e cheia de arranhões.

Sophia hesitou. Por que se preocupava?

-Você não é a minha mãe! Você matou minha mamãe! Você me vendeu, Sophia! Me vendeu em troca dos seus amiguinhos! Fique com eles, então! Melhor, fique sempre se lembrando que foi você mesma quem nos matou!

Ao dizer aquela frase, a criança se atirou do rochedo. Sophia conseguiu agarrar a manguinha do seu casaco e apenas aquela peça de roupa ficou em suas mãos.

-NÃÃO! NÃÃÃO!

//

-Sophia, Sophia, acorde! –O rosto preocupado de Camus estava debruçado sobre ela e suas mãos sacudiam os seus ombros magros.

Ela sentou-se e passou as mãos pelo rosto encharcado de suor. Ficou olhando tudo sem entender. Tinha sido só um sonho...? Mas era tão real...

-Querida, você está no Templo de Aquário, são três da manhã e me acordou com seus gritos. Foi só um pesadelo.

Ah, agora fazia sentido por que estava conversando com Rosa em francês... Rosa não falava francês, na verdade.

-Nina. Onde está Nina? –Levantou-se da cama de um salto. Precisava ter certeza de que ela estava viva, precisava sentir sua respiração contra seu peito.

O homem deu um suspiro e sorriu para ela, se vendo na mesma situação. Quantas vezes não acordara de pesadelos com a destruição do Santuário e fora até o quarto de Sophia, acordá-la para estreitar-lhe nos braços e ter a sensação de que alguma coisa em seu mundo continuava no lugar?

-Está no quarto dela. Acredito que não acordou. –Sem esperar mais nada, simplesmente saiu correndo até o quarto dela.

Lá estava. Dormindo tranquila, sem nenhum vestígio de lágrimas ou de ódio no rosto. Sentou-se na ponta da cama e começou a acariciar seu rosto.

-_Fofia_? –Balbuciou, com a voz sonolenta.

Não esperou mais nada, apenas segurou a criança com força em seus braços, pressionada contra os seios pequenos e duros. Não percebeu que chorava.

Rosa abraçou-a de volta sem dizer nada ou se assustar, acariciando os cabelos compridos e macios. A criança não chorava e Sophia sabia que não entendia sua confusão interior. Nem ela mesma entendia.

-Não vou te abandonar, Nina. Nunca. –A voz saiu abafada contra os cabelos que cheiravam a mato e a rosas. Influência do jardim de Afrodite, certamente.

Não sabia se queria que ela continuasse a andar com o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Não sabia de nada naquele momento, na verdade.

//

Estava sentada no velho balanço sob a macieira quando Helena aproximou-se. Ela não sentia-se confortável com ela e a mulher supunha que era resultado do comportamento da filha, anos atrás, quando ela se revelou para todos e provou o quão imatura era ao lidar com a morte de Camus. E, dessa vez, havia ainda mais desconforto em seus olhos grandes e azuis como o céu que pairava sobre suas cabeças.

Marina estava em seu colo, rindo com o vento que fazia cócegas em seu rosto infantil. A natureza parecia se revestir de cuidados e de belas imagens quando a criança estava por perto e Sophia já começara a desconfiar porquê.

-Sophia, preciso falar com você. –A mulher não sabia fingir que gostava dela, como Afrodite fazia. Mesmo sendo sua filha. Ela era misteriosa, pouco objetiva, irracional e transparente. Sophia nunca sabia se era inteiramente sincera em suas intenções.

-Nina, peça para Xantipa trazer um copo d'água para a senhora. Ela está precisando. –A mais nova nunca se referia a Helena como "mãe" e Helena agia como se sua única filha fosse Saori. Aliás, após renascer, Shion nunca viera dirigir uma mísera palavra a ela. Gostava muito mais da filha que se parecia com o seu povo.

Nina não contestou. Sophia gostava em Rosa Marina como ela nunca contestava suas ordens. Nunca contestava as razões dela.

Aliás, Rosa parecia muito madura para a sua idade. Quieta, sem falar muito, sem se surpreender com as coisas. Uma vez, ela adivinhara que um copo ia quebrar e Sophia finalmente tomou a coragem de perguntar como fazia aquilo. A única resposta que recebeu foi de que sonhara. A criança tomava aquilo como natural, aparentemente sempre acontecera com ela, mas Sophia sabia que não eram todos os que tinham o dom de prever o futuro. Mesmo coisas insignificantes como copos quebrando.

Talvez ela tivesse sonhado com aquele momento, pois Sophia sentiu que, antes mesmo de pronunciar a ordem, ela já se mexia para sair de seu colo. Ou talvez estivesse apenas superestimando aquela criança.

-O que você quer? –Perguntou apenas quando soube que ela estava longe o bastante para não ouvir. Mesmo que pudesse ter sonhado com aquilo também.

Helena mexeu em sua trança. Embaixo dos olhos havia olheiras e Sophia não quis saber o que a mantinha acordada. Problemas com Shion ou com Saori, as duas únicas pessoas que havia no mundo dela. Até mesmo seu irmão caçula, que ela amara tanto e por quem fora para a Grécia, sumira de seus pensamentos depois que ele mostrou claramente preferir a sobrinha à irmã. Sophia não culpava-o. Também preferia o tio à mãe.

-Você não vai gostar do que tenho para lhe dizer, mas não me culpe, Sophia. –Quando ela pronunciou aquelas palavras Sophia percebeu que o tom de voz das duas era o mesmo. Teve um choque ao perceber que as duas se pareciam quase como um espelho. E mesmo os olhos azuis da mãe assumiam matizes de cinza de vez em quando. Talvez nunca pudesse fugir do fato que eram mãe e filha.

Odiou essa conclusão.

-Encontramos o pai de Rosa Marina. –Naquele momento todo o ar do mundo não foi suficiente para preencher os pulmões da adolescente e ela percebeu que seus olhos lacrimejavam.


	12. A História de HelenaI

Anne Marie sempre foi bonita. A menina mais bonita do orfanato. Pelo menos era o que diziam as freiras do orfanato. Todos que passavam ali ficavam encantados com a beleza do casal de irmãos ruivos. Mas, por algum motivo, ninguém nunca quis os dois.

Anne era seis anos e meio mais velha do que seu pequeno Albie. Na opinião dela, _ele_ era a criança mais bonita do mundo. Seus pais morreram quando Albie tinha apenas um ano e ele não se lembrava de muita coisa deles, Anne Marie sempre fora a pessoa mais importante do seu mundo.

Os irmãos Camus, comentavam as freiras, se tiverem alguma sorte, serão pessoas importantes na vida. Tão lindos, tão inteligentes, tão cativantes... Principalmente Marie, concordavam. Albert era uma criança quieta demais, tímida demais, trancada em seu mundinho no qual deixava apenas a irmã mais velha entrar.

Marie podia até ser linda, cativante e esperta. Mas era arisca, mais arisca do que seu irmão. Geniosa também, irritadiça. _Possessiva_.

-Anne, a gente vai ficar juntos para sempre, né? Ninguém nunca vai nos separar, né? –A irmã mais velha do pequeno Albie achava adorável como ele destruía os lírios dos jardins das freiras quando estava nervoso.

Ela sentou-se no chão e puxou-o para o seu colo. Já era quase uma adulta, faria treze anos no final daquele verão. Sabia que não tinha mais chance nenhuma de ser adotada, ao contrário do seu pequeno príncipe. Não que ela fosse permitir que a separassem de _seu_ Albie.

-Lógico que sim, eu _nunca_ vou permitir que tirem você de mim. Você é a coisa que eu mais amo no mundo inteiro. Se eu tivesse que escolher entre a sua vida e a minha, eu escolheria a sua, porque nada mais importa. _Nada_. –Os olhos expressivos e castanhos do menino brilharam com aquela afirmação.

-_Do mundo inteirinho_? –Murmurou, deliciado.

-Do mundo inteirinho!

//

O ódio corroia suas entranhas. Aqueles morcegos velhos sabiam que ela não permitiria que levassem sua jóia embora, então levaram Albie enquanto ela dormia. Como se isso fosse impedi-la de correr atrás dele.

Mesmo que tivessem levado Albert para outro país, mesmo que tivessem levado Albert para outro continente, mesmo que tivessem levado Albert para... para o inferno. Ela se mataria para poder trazê-lo de volta ao mundo dos vivos.

Era nisso que pensava enquanto descia as escadas que a levariam para a porta de saída daquele lugar. Era nisso que pensava enquanto pegava carona na estrada com um caminhoneiro. Para a Grécia, tinha lhe dito descuidadamente uma freira, um lugar chamado Santuário. Tola, dissera aquilo para dissuadi-la, mas já deveria saber que não se podia duvidar de Anne Marie. Ela faria qualquer coisa pelo seu irmão. _Qualquer coisa_.

//

Desceu a França toda até a Itália, em Torino, onde o caminhoneiro terminava seu percurso. Lá, roubou uns pães para comer e se escondeu em vielas. Precisava encontrar outra pessoa disposta a levá-la até a Grécia. Tirou o mapa roubado da sala de Geografia do orfanato da bolsa e voltou a estudá-lo enquanto mordia o pão amanhecido.

A rota mal-traçada com lápis, no escuro, indicava que precisava descer até Brindisi e pegar a balsa para Paxi. Na Grécia havia tantos Santuários que mal sabia por qual começar.

Ainda no orfanato, pesquisou os Santuários gregos – as freiras interpretaram isto como um sinal de que queria ter certeza de que o irmão estava bem e não interferiram – e concluiu que era melhor começar por Delfos. Assim, se o irmão não estivesse lá, ao menos poderia perguntar ao oráculo onde o encontraria.

Desceu a Itália em caminhões que pedia carona ou a pegava como clandestina em sua caçamba. Quando a descobriam, deixavam-na no meio da estrada, sentada no meio fio esperando por sua próxima carona. Duas vezes, encontrou famílias viajando em carros de passeio que se apiedaram dela.

Foi a última família que pagou sua passagem de barca para Paxi. Pensando com seus botões, talvez eles quisessem adotá-la, já que eram franceses também e trataram rapidamente de enturmá-la com suas duas meninas.

Não se interessou em questionar os motivos que os levaram a ajudá-la, apenas aceitou com gratidão as gentilezas e escapuliu no meio da multidão que descia na Grécia. De noite e com frio perceberia sua estupidez em se meter sozinha em um país tão diferente, mas, naquela manhã, só queria encontrar o Santuário de Delfos.

Dessa vez não encontrou motoristas gentis ou franceses para ajudá-la e foi perambulando sozinha pela cidade, tentando encontrar Delfos. Não poderia estar tão longe assim, pensava.

Conseguiu perguntar a um inglês e ele, surpreendentemente, falou com ela em francês e deu-lhe o seu mapa, traçando a rota. Talvez ele tivesse acreditado que ela era uma menininha de férias de verão com sua família, ou talvez não se importasse. Era difícil dizer, eram os anos setenta.

//

Demorou quase três dias, mas, finalmente, chegou a Delfos. A cidade era minúscula, as pessoas não falavam com ela e os pés de Anne sangravam. Sentou-se no meio-fio de uma ruazinha, com fome. Sua última refeição fora há vinte horas. Chorou. Chorou muito. Seus sonhos estavam errados. Não havia Santuário nenhum ali.

Não havia Oráculo ou mulheres usando véus brancos. Não havia a presença imponente do sol, que queimava impiedosamente o corpo branco e delicado dela.

Tinha fugido do mundo que conhecia para parar ali, no nada. Tinha perdido Albert para sempre.

//

Dormiu. E, em seu sonho, estava sentada em uma praia com o Mediterrâneo azul a seus pés. Por algum motivo, sentia como se tivesse em seu ventre toda a luz do sol contida. Dentro dela. Para sempre. Abraçou a própria barriga, sentindo-se mais feliz do que em toda sua existência. Agora era completa: com o sol em seu ventre.

//

Acordou em um quarto escuro, na cama ao seu lado, alguém dormia profundamente. Onde estava afinal?

O sol nascente começava a iluminar, gradativamente, todo o lugar. Como se houvesse um relógio interno na moça ao seu lado, ela acordou. Era uma mulher nova, de cabelos negros, longos e cheios. Tinha feições cativantes, com enormes olhos ambarinos e um rosto comprido. Indiana, provavelmente.

Ela aproximou-se de Anne e tocou seu ventre com carinho.

-We have been waiting for you all this long, my dear… I'm thankful that the Sun has finally sent you for us. (Nós temos esperado por você todo esse tempo, minha querida… Estou grata que o Sol finalmente mandou-a para nós.) - O sotaque da moça não facilitou Anne compreendê-la com seu parco inglês. E, o que compreendeu, não fez o menor sentido.

-I'm Adalta. Don't worry, soon, you'll find your own name too. (Eu sou Adalta. Não se preocupe, em breve, você encontrará seu próprio nome também.)

--

Nota da Autora:

Decidi cortar a história de Sophia brevemente para mostrar a de sua mãe, Helena, cujas origens são tão pouco explicadas na história central.

Pequena mudança: Anne Marie chamava seu irmão de Albie, não de "Camyu" como eu coloquei nos primeiros capítulos. Naquela época, Camus não tinha um prenome. Agora, o apelido refere-se a este e não ao sobrenome – pelo qual ficou conhecido em sua vida adulta. Afinal, não faria sentido a irmã mais velha dele chamá-lo por um diminutivo do sobrenome dos dois.

A viagem dela foi simulada no Google Maps – Santo Google! – e eu acrescentei uns dias a mais ou a menos, para dar mais veracidade a uma criança – por mais que ela achasse que, com treze anos já era quase uma adulta – solitária e sem muita ideia do que estava fazendo.

Em breve, teremos uma descrição do que é o Templo de Apolo, que também funcionava à parte da nossa sociedade, em uma dimensão paralela. Só que sua função não era proteger a humanidade – Templo de Atena – e sim, orientar aos que viessem buscar ajuda.

Obrigada à Athena de Áries que, para variar, betou o meu texto. Brigada, querida.

Beijos beijos,

Nii


	13. A História de HelenaII

Descobriu que, por acaso, havia encontrado o verdadeiro Santuário de Apolo, com servos por todos os lados, todos dedicados à proteção dos segredos dos deuses.

Havia uma grande divisão nas funções dos servos do deus-Sol e a maior de todas era entre os guerreiros e os sacerdotes.

Os guerreiros aprendiam a mexer em armas tão logo chegavam ao Templo, destinados a impedir que forasteiros invadissem o local sagrado e que inimigos fizessem algum dos sacerdotes de refém, para roubar seus segredos.

Tanto os guerreiros quanto os sacerdotes eram chamados simplesmente de "Hélios". Conforme Adalta explicou à recém-chegada, seus poderes eram próximos de deuses e seus corpos, quando elevados ao poder máximo, pareciam emanar uma luz solar. Por causa do imenso poder dos protetores, criou-se uma confusão com a população local, gerando um novo deus separado de Apolo: Hélio, o sol.

Sendo levada à convivência das sacerdotisas, Anne nunca entendeu muito bem as divisões dos guerreiros, embora conhecesse bem a rotina dos sacerdotes. Abrigaram-na, ensinaram-lhe grego, latim, inglês, espanhol e outras línguas, como o hebraico e o árabe. As restantes línguas aprendiam por diversão. Um dos dons concedidos aos escolhidos por Apolo era justamente a facilidade de aprender as línguas dos povos, principalmente se ensinadas através da música. Música era outra disciplina obrigatória, todo sacerdote e toda sacerdotisa tinham de saber tocar a lira e cantar como um anjo.

Os sacerdotes que possuíam o dom da clarividência estudavam para tornarem-se Oráculos e para as mulheres, a honra máxima de ser a próxima Pitonisa. Havia apenas uma por vez e seu lugar só era tomado quando morria. Oráculos tinham de se manter virgens por toda sua vida e evitar o contato humano ao máximo. Seus prazeres vinham do contato direto com o deus cultuado por eles.

// 

Aos quinze anos, começou a sonhar com o homem de chifres. Ele tinha os cabelos da cor da grama e os olhos, das violetas silvestres que a permeavam no verão. Ele a possuía, enorme e forte, no meio da mata. Helena acordava tremendo, o corpo quente de desejo e incompreensão. Ao mesmo tempo em que o desejava e ansiava que ele existisse, a adolescente tinha medo. Alguma coisa dentro dela lhe dizia que aquele homem lhe traria imensos sofrimentos e enormes tragédias.

Algo lhe dizia para ir embora de Delfos, esquecer aquela loucura toda e deixar para outra a responsabilidade de gerar deuses. Afinal, ninguém nunca lhe perguntara se ela queria ser uma sacerdotisa.

Mas a atração do mármore faiscante das casas, dos pequenos rios que refrescavam seus corpos no calor, dos campos floridos daquela dimensão paralela à qual viera era grande demais. Não era mais possível para Anne simplesmente retornar para a França e voltar a ser apenas mais uma órfã infeliz e miserável. Simplesmente porque Anne já praticamente cedera seu lugar à Helena.

//

Por algum motivo estranho, mesmo tendo sonhos que aconteciam, Helena não foi designada para tornar-se um Oráculo. Quando seu grego ainda não era lá essas coisas, não entendia por que era tão agradada por todos, por que todos ali queriam ser seus amigos e ficavam tocando seu ventre e seus cabelos. Quase todos os dias, alguém fazia uma coroa nova com flores campestres frescas para que usasse.

As sacerdotisas realizavam verdadeiras competições para ver quem lhe fabricava os mais belos acessórios, cantava-lhe as mais belas músicas antes de dormir ou contava-lhe as mais lindas histórias. Disputavam para ver quem tomaria banho de rio com ela ou quem lhe acompanharia nas brincadeiras.

Uma noite comentou isso com Adalta, enquanto a mais velha penteava seus cabelos antes de dormirem. A indiana riu, abraçando-a pelos ombros e beijando uma de suas têmporas.

-É porque você é a Escolhida, querida. É a mais bela de todas as sacerdotisas, aquela premiada com os cabelos da cor do nosso amado sol e aquela que trará nosso deus de volta para nós. Os sonhos que tem com o sol em seu ventre não passam de uma mensagem indicando a todos que engravidará da próxima encarnação do Sol. Por isso a amamos tanto, porque será nossa fonte de alegria infinita, Helena. –E beijou-lhe a outra das suas têmporas com delicadeza. A menina que chegou ali por acaso demorou a compreender por que a chamavam de Helena, mas, depois daquele dia, não teve mais dúvidas.

-Trarei de volta... o deus...? –Ainda não sabia se acreditava de fato em tudo aquilo que lhe diziam, afinal, chegara ali há apenas onze meses e já haviam destruído todo o mundo que conhecia.

Agora, dizer que traria à vida a próxima encarnação de Apolo era um pouco demais. Tudo bem dizer que tinha sonhos premonitórios, tudo bem dizer que era bela, mas aquilo era realmente difícil de aceitar.

Ela entendeu rápido que não era o protegido de Apolo que escolhia seu nome, e sim, seus companheiros que o nomeavam. Suas amigas eram Adalta, Napéia e Caliméria. Cada nome honrava a característica principal de sua nomeada.

Adalta, a espiritualizada. Nada mal para um dos mais importantes Oráculos em Delfos. Anos mais tarde, ela descobriria que esta tinha o privilégio de ser sua companheira de quarto porque era a responsável pela profecia feita anos antes de seu nascimento e que já mudara sua vida completamente.

Napéia foi nomeada em homenagem a uma ninfa que cantava pelas colinas Gregas, graças à voz mais bela que já houvera em Delfos. Na verdade, a sua voz era tão inebriante que todos paravam de fazer seus afazeres apenas para ficarem a ouvi-la.

E Caliméria herdara ao extremo o dom da beleza concedido aos protegidos do deus. Ali, eram louvados os de cabelos de tons próximos aos do fogo – não que os outros fossem desprezados – e Caliméria tinha os cabelos de todos os tons do fogo; do loiro mais claro ao vermelho mais venal. Seus olhos eram quase vermelhos, de um tom terral, e a pele branca dourava-se no sol.

Helena achava-a mais bonita do que si, mas Caliméria – com seu poderoso sotaque alemão – dizia que a invejava. Devia ser efeito do sol nos olhos delas ou talvez o óvulo não fecundado do deus Sol deixando-a mais bela.

Nunca descobrira seus nomes originais, assim como elas não faziam ideia de que, em sua certidão, se chamava Anne Marie Camus. Imaginava que, talvez, já houvessem sonhado com fatos de seu passado assim como ela sonhara com o delas. De fato, quanto mais se aprofundava nos estudos como clarividente, mais seu dom se tornava descontrolado. Algumas vezes, bastava tocar em uma pessoa e já sabia o que ela diria ou o que lhe iria acontecer. O que nem sempre era bom, considerando que chegara ao ponto de prever a morte de sua mestra.

Quanto mais passava o tempo, menos era Anne Marie e mais era Helena. A francesa não entendia como os outros não se irritavam com seu excesso de dons. Ela se irritava.

Era uma das melhores jogadoras de xadrez do templo, uma das sacerdotisas mais inteligentes e com o pensamento mais ágil; tinha uma mira impecável ao manusear o arco e flecha, a lança e outros elementos; era considerada belíssima e suas previsões eram sempre as mais certas de Delfos. Mais certas até do que as de Sibila, a Pitonisa atual. Olhava-se no espelho e perguntava: "Quem é Helena? Onde está Marie?"

Crescia e não se reconhecia, não achava mais Anne Marie no espelho. Albert não ocupava mais espaço nenhum em seus pensamentos.

De quando em quando, sonhava com ele. Estava maior, em algum lugar gelado e hostil e também não pensava mais nela.

//

Shion sonhou por meses a fio com a mulher feita de fogo. Ela vinha dançando até ele e beijava-o nos lábios, fazendo-o entrar em combustão e virar uma pilha de cinzas. Não que fosse ruim, ele até gostaria daquele sonho, se não o fizesse acordar sempre no meio da noite.

O Mestre do Santuário de Atena já não aguentava mais a humilhação de sentir-se fraco o dia todo e chegar ao cúmulo de dormir em um Conselho, bem no meio do relatório de Saga sobre os aprendizes. Com o cansaço podia lidar, mas aturar risadinhas dos seus Cavaleiros de Ouro era demais.

Foi a Delfos.

Lá, Angel e Calisto – a Sumo-Sacerdotisa de Apolo e o Sol Invictus, o mais alto guerreiro do templo – receberam-no com aquele sorriso irritante dos clarividentes nos lábios.

//

Um breve parênteses, a arquitetura do Santuário de Apolo era notável. Nada melhor do que distribuir os protetores do deus da perfeição pelas pontas de um pentagrama e as casas de seus sacerdotes pelos vértices do pentágono central. Uma barreira dupla bem elaborada, de modo a não deixar nenhuma falha na proteção do templo. Todas as casas eram construídas em mármore branco faiscante e decoradas com ouro maciço e lindas estátuas do período arcaico. Tinha-se de reconhecer: era mesmo espetacular.

Os líderes – casados um com o outro, naturalmente – moravam no templo situado no exato centro do pentagrama, com um diamante incrustado no topo da casa, absorvendo a luz solar e protegendo todo o resto com a energia advinda do astro.

//

Shion gostava de visitar Delfos, havia sempre música, dança, diversão, boa comida e pessoas amigas. Ao contrário das Amazonas de Atena, as Hélios de Apolo não usavam máscaras, pintavam os rostos, perfumavam e enfeitavam os corpos e os cabelos. E, mais ainda, um dos dons de Apolo era a beleza, tornando impossível ser desagradável olhar para seus protegidos.

//

Naquela noite, deram um enorme banquete em sua homenagem. Maior do que o habitual.

As servas tinham o corpo completamente coberto por branquíssimos véus faiscantes e, curiosamente, o rosto também. Ia perguntar para Calisto o porquê disto, mas sua atenção foi tomada por uma jovem de olhos surpreendentemente azuis e marotos que servia o seu vinho. Ele podia jurar que ela sorria por baixo do véu dourado que ocultava a parte inferior de sua face.

De lugar nenhum, um tambor começou a tocar, junto com algumas cítaras e flautas e uma voz alta e magnífica – que o Cavaleiro mal podia acreditar ser humana – tomou completamente seus sentidos. Todas as garotas que serviam o jantar correram para o centro da sala e se organizaram em um triângulo, a moça de olhos azuis parou na frente das demais, ainda com os olhos sorridentes.

Todas, ao mesmo tempo, desfizeram os laços de suas capas e rodaram-nas atrás de si, revelando o vermelho carmim do interior do tecido.

Suas roupas eram mínimas, expondo seus belos corpos dourados por seu protetor. Dançavam algo quase tribal, era uma espécie de simulação de batalha, sensual, envolvente.

A jovem dos olhos azuis aproximou-se dele em piruetas, com sua capa vermelha rodando no ar. _Era a mulher de fogo._

Caiu sentada em seu colo e sorriu, com uma malícia quase infantil. Segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e aproximou seu rosto do dele – Shion conseguia ver cada um dos fios ruivos grudados com o suor em seu rosto – parecia que ela o estava estudando. Diferentemente do sonho, não houve o beijo. Mesmo assim, ele podia sentir-se consumir totalmente e sabia que, dessa vez, não iria acordar.

A adolescente afastou-se um pouco, ainda sorrindo.

-Pronto. Agora você é _meu_. –Naquele momento, sem que soubesse como, descobriu o seu nome.

-Helena.

//

Calisto riu da cena, exclamando com sua voz de trovão:

-Não disse que teria a resposta para o seu sonho ainda hoje?

Mas Shion mal ouvia, estava fascinado em decidir-se se Helena brilhava realmente ou era só ilusão.

//

De sua parte, Helena sentia-se um pouco constrangida com toda a atenção dos olhos violetas do homem de cabelos de cor igualmente incomum. Queria um filho com aqueles olhos.

-Ariadne, –sussurrou –por que ele é tão diferente?

Ariadne tinha a memória mais impressionante que a ruiva já vira, bastando receber uma informação uma única vez para guardá-la para o resto da vida. Na opinião de Helena, era um dos dons mais úteis que Apolo poderia conceder a alguém.

-Ele é Shion, Mestre do Santuário de Atena, ex-Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries; tibetano, do país perdido Lemúria. Por isso tem os cabelos dessa cor.

-É com ele que vou me casar. –Decretou, decidida.

Ariadne riu.

-Já sabíamos todos disso no momento em que você chegou aqui.

--

Nota da Autora:

Muito obrigada à Athena de Áries que, muito pacientemente, betou esse capítulo (bem como a maior parte das minhas fictions de SS).

Espero que estejam gostando desse trechinho dedicado à Helena, mãe da Sophia. Uma side history seria muito cansativa e complicada, então, resumi o essencial em três capítulos. Não se preocupem, o capítulo que vem é o último da sequência e a ruiva mais louquinha de Saint Seiya volta às telas de vocês.

Beijocas,

Nii


	14. Mulheres de Atenas

Casaram-se tão breve quanto possível e a cerimônia foi memorável. Marcava o início de uma era em que os Santuários de Athena e Apolo estariam unidos para sempre.

Assim, em novembro de 1974, Helena foi levada para o outro lado da Grécia. Um lugar onde as mulheres se cobriam e os templos eram austeros. Um lugar onde as pessoas conservavam-se solitárias para o resto de suas vidas, em homenagem à deusa à qual serviam.

Porém, de longe, o maior choque foi a noite de núpcias. Mal tinha deixado de ser uma menininha e Shion era um guerreiro em todos os seus aspectos, sem muito cuidado ou carinho. Encolhida na cama de noite, chorava se perguntando a Apolo "por que eu?"

"_Mirem-se no exemplo  
Daquelas mulheres de Atenas  
Vivem pros seus maridos  
Orgulho e raça de Atenas"_

"_Quando amadas se perfumam  
Se banham com leite, se arrumam_

_Suas melenas"_

Descobriu por um simples acaso que o seu Albie estava ali, no mesmo templo que ela. Não exatamente um acaso, descobriu-o no banquete de sua recepção, mas só tiveram contato quase um ano depois.

Estava grávida e irritada de ser mantida em casa, irritada de ser tratada como um bibelô por todos os criados, por seu marido que ela só amava quando via o seu rosto. Quando Shion se ausentava ou de noite, dormindo ao seu lado, Helena voltava à razão e percebia a loucura que tinha cometido ao aceitar morar com ele.

Saiu do Grande Templo e foi caminhando até a arena, em Delfos, sempre tivera prazer em ver os Hélios lutarem.

Lá estava ele, batendo-se com um moleque um pouco mais novo – loiro, olhos azuis, convencido de sua própria magnitude ao extremo – de forma fria e metódica que Anne Marie nunca imaginaria em seu irmãozinho.

O seu Albie sempre fora uma criança sonhadora e delicada, uma criança que era o oposto de um guerreiro. Mas ela sabia o que ele estava se tornando, sonhara com tudo aquilo.

Ao vê-lo receber um golpe certeiro no queixo que fez espirrar sangue pelo chão de pedra, Anne lamentou ter se deixado seduzir pelo mármore faiscante e seu posto no Templo de Apolo. Nunca deveria ter desviado de seu caminho, nunca deveria ter esquecido seu irmão. Nunca deveria ter tornado-se Helena.

Finda a luta, ele olhou acidentalmente – ou não, nunca era possível medir até onde ia a influência dos deuses – para o ponto onde estava sentada na arquibancada. O olhar que lançou a ela doeu. Era mágoa em sua essência.

"_Quando fustigadas não choram  
Se ajoelham, pedem imploram  
Mais duras penas, cadenas"_

"_Mirem-se no exemplo  
Daquelas mulheres de Atenas  
Sofrem pros seus maridos  
Poder e força de Atenas"_

Apesar de saber que nunca teria amado Shion não fosse a interferência divina em sua vida, Helena não era capaz de rejeitá-lo. De seu jeito, ele era atencioso com ela, preocupava-se em mantê-la sempre confortável e feliz, em ordenar às criadas que fizessem seus pratos preferidos. Ele era um homem ocupado, apenas.

E ela estava se tornando uma mulher solitária e infeliz.

Claro que este quadro mudou um pouco depois que nasceu Menon. Conforme houvera pedido aos deuses, ele veio com um tom de violeta nos olhos tão escuro que poderia ser confundido de longe com preto.

Seu nascimento foi festejado, claro. Mas quando Sibila lhes disse que aquele não era deus nenhum, Helena percebeu o que todos no Santuário estavam se perguntando: "será que é realmente ela a mulher da profecia?"

Shion e ela mesma também se perguntavam isso. Será que aquela paixão louca e avassaladora que os dominava às vezes nada mais era do que um homem mais velho encantado por uma garotinha que queria na figura masculina um pai?

"_Quando eles embarcam soldados  
Elas tecem longos bordados  
Mil quarentenas"_

"_E quando eles voltam, sedentos  
Querem arrancar, violentos  
Carícias plenas, obscenas"_

Novamente a solidão voltou a assombrá-la naquele lugar hostil. As únicas pessoas que se importavam com ela e lhes faziam companhia eram os Cavaleiros de Capricórnio e Sagitário. Não que Shura realmente gostasse dela, mas fazia questão de acompanhar Aiolos em suas visitas.

Aiolos era uma luz em seu dia, com aquele sorriso grego e luminoso que lhe fazia lembrar-se de casa, de Delfos. Brincava com Menon mais do que o pai do garoto fazia e este o chamava de titio. Às vezes, para tranquilizá-la, ele lhe contava histórias de seu irmão caçula, Aiolia e de como tinha certeza de que se tornaria um grande Cavaleiro de Leão.

Foi horrível quando percebeu que o desejava com uma intensidade ainda maior do que desejava Shion. Desejava-o com uma intensidade própria.

Mordia os lábios de noite quando o marido vinha visitá-la em seu quarto para impedir-se de falar o nome dele. E, depois, quando ele ia embora a deixando sozinha novamente, Helena chorava até encharcar o travesseiro.

A loucura passou um pouco quando veio a segunda gravidez. Então teve certeza de que esperava Athena e todo o resto também, quando sua inteligência se elevou a um nível irritante. Desafiava todos para jogos de lógica e devorava livros de Cálculo avançado. Claire nasceu dia primeiro de setembro do ano de 1977, assustadoramente parecida com o pai.

"_Mirem-se no exemplo  
Daquelas mulheres de Atenas  
Despem-se pros maridos  
Bravos guerreiros de Atenas"_

"_Quando eles se entopem de vinho  
Costumam buscar um carinho  
De outras falenas"_

O Santuário não era sua casa de forma alguma, mas ainda podia dizer que gostava de lá, de alguma forma. Claire não foi amamentada por ela, ninguém no templo permitiu que amamentasse nenhum de seus filhos, quiçá Athena, a sem-mãe.

Então seu espaço mudou, todos passaram a respeitá-la e convidarem-na para suas casas, oferecerem-lhe banquetes. Confiava apenas em Aiolos, no jovem aprendiz de seu marido – que havia tornado-se o guardião da Casa de Áries ao mesmo tempo em que Aiolia tornara-se da casa de Leão –, em seu irmãozinho – mesmo não falando com ele – e na ama-de-leite de seus filhos, Gisele.

Eram eles suas companhias diárias – exceto por Albert – e as pessoas para quem contava seus maiores medos. Foi para eles quem contou primeiro sobre o sonho em que o Santuário cobria-se de negro. Esse sonho passou a atormentá-la desde que engravidou de Claire e foi tornando-se cada vez mais frequente. Tinha medo.

"_Mas no fim da noite, aos pedaços  
Quase sempre voltam pros braços  
De suas pequenas, Helenas"_

"_Mirem-se no exemplo  
Daquelas mulheres de Atenas  
Geram pros seus maridos  
Os novos filhos de Atenas"_

Engravidou novamente e todos brincavam consigo de que ela parecia brilhar naturalmente. Só acreditou no que diziam quando, em uma noite, Shion resmungou que apagasse a luz que o impedia de dormir. Todo o quarto estava no escuro.

Abriu os olhos e viu as próprias mãos brilhando como se fosse radioativa ou algo assim. Era Apolo que crescia dentro dela.

Ficava cada dia mais bonita e quente e sabia que poderia ter seduzido Aiolos se o quisesse, mas não era capaz. Tinha lealdade a Shion assim como ele mesmo.

A luz foi ficando mais forte e mais insuportável de modo que tiveram de mandá-la para Delfos, já que ninguém era capaz de olhá-la.

Às cinco e meia da manhã do Solstício de Verão do ano de 1978, vieram as contrações com violência total. Nem mesmo Claire tinha machucado-a tanto ao nascer.

A luz da lua cheia rivalizava com a luz de seu próprio ventre e inundava o quarto completamente, dando a impressão de que o Sol já tinha nascido.

Sophia nasceu primeiro. Tinham todos se esquecido completamente do óbvio: Apolo e Ártemis sempre vinham juntos ao mundo, eram inseparáveis.

Só às seis da manhã, quando o Sol nasceu de vez, que veio Edésio. Eram duas crianças lindas, com os cabelos ruivos como os dela.

"_Elas não têm gosto ou vontade  
Nem defeito, nem qualidade  
Têm medo apenas"  
"Não tem sonhos, só tem presságios  
O seu homem, mares, naufrágios  
Lindas sirenas, morenas"_

Voltou para casa perguntando-se qual seria seu destino, uma vez que já havia cumprido sua função na profecia. De fato, todo o amor que sentia por Shion morreu de uma só vez ao se reencontrarem e ele não voltou a olhá-la.

Não que tivesse deixado de ser bom e atencioso ou deixado de mimar a pequenina Claire, apenas Helena tinha tornado-se mais um adereço dispensável da roupa de Grande Mestre.

Apoiava-se em Gisele e nas pequenas filhas gêmeas que ganhara há pouco tempo. Duas meninas lindas e espertas, crescendo junto com Sophia e Edésio.

"_Mirem-se no exemplo  
Daquelas mulheres de Atenas  
Temem por seus maridos  
Heróis e amantes de Atenas"_

Apenas Gisele sabia dos pesadelos que voltavam cada vez com mais frequência intensidade. Tornando-se cada vez mais cruéis e detalhados.

A sombra se estendia por toda a Grécia, começando por Shion, que era o primeiro a ser engolido. Pessoas gritavam e corriam, choros, lágrimas. Helena tentava segurar seus filhos, encontrá-los no meio da multidão, mas estes também se perdiam.

Até que tudo virava silêncio.

Uma menininha ruiva e pequena encarava-a com seus olhos da cor do céu nublado. Ela não chorava, mas o ódio estampado em suas feições feria Helena profundamente.

-Você me abandonou. –Não era uma pergunta. Não era uma acusação. Era uma sentença.

Quem era aquela criança? Talvez uma mistura dela mesma com seu irmão. Afinal, abandonara Anne Marie e Albert naquelas tardes de verão nos anos sessenta.

Por isso demorou tanto a perceber que aquele sonho – ao menos uma parte dele – era um presságio.

"_As jovens viúvas marcadas  
E as gestantes abandonadas, não fazem cenas  
Vestem-se de negro, se encolhem  
Se conformam e se recolhem  
Às suas novenas  
Serenas"_

Shion desapareceu por dias e, quando o Mestre do Santuário voltou, não era mais ele. Helena podia sentir em seu ventre.

Não visitava mais nenhum integrante de sua família, nem mesmo sua adorada Claire.

Passou noites chorando e tentando entender o que acontecia. Se ao menos pudesse fugir para Delfos, mas ele havia trancado-a em sua ala. Estava tão longe de casa, tão longe.

Em um gesto desesperado, pediu a Gisele que chamasse Mu e Aiolos em seu quarto, precisava falar com eles. Nessa noite, antes que qualquer um chegasse, ele entrou no cômodo.

-Saia desse quarto. –Disse, a voz rascante e baixa. Tão cruel, tão diferente.

Estava com Sophia em seus braços e Edésio brincava com um cavalinho aos seus pés. Demorou a reagir. Claire começou a chorar.

-Saia desse quarto, já disse. Você não precisa passar por isso. –Não entendeu nada e foi pegar a filha, para acalmá-la. O homem segurou seu braço. –Não. Deixe a criança aqui.

Foi então que viu o punhal dourado em sua mão direita e entendeu o que aquele homem pretendia. Gritou. Gritou com todas as suas forças rezando para que alguém escutasse e passaria os próximos quinze anos gritando sozinha.

Aiolos foi o primeiro a chegar ao quarto, a encontrá-la com lágrimas nos olhos e a boca aberta sob a mira do punhal.

Lutaram.

Não conseguia pensar naquele momento e, posteriormente, percebeu que os deuses tinham agido por intermédio de seu corpo. Estendeu Edésio a Gisele e Sophia para Mu.

-Salvem meus filhos, por favor. –Precisava ficar e tirar Claire e Menon daquela situação. Precisava salvar Aiolos.

Vítima involuntária da violência, Menon caiu com um golpe desviado no meio da batalha. Ninguém nunca saberia dizer de quem partiu.

Chorando silenciosamente, apertou o corpo do único filho com o qual nenhum Santuário nunca se importou nos braços e deixou sua alma perecer com ele.

Aiolos conseguiu agarrar Claire e sair correndo, sem sequer olhar para trás ou preocupar-se com ela. Não que fizesse diferença, ela nunca fora nada além de seu papel na profecia.

Apenas para certificar-se de que não teria de matá-la, Saga ajoelhou-se diante dela logo após chamar os guardas. E os dois souberam que, daquele dia em diante, não haveria mais um ser humano habitando aquele corpo, só uma sacerdotisa a serviço de seus deuses.

O homem suspirou, sendo por um instante um Cavaleiro, mas o monstro a serviço de Chronos retornou ao poder do corpo e avisou aos guardas que Helena de Delfos estava louca.

"_Mirem-se no exemplo  
Daquelas mulheres de Atenas  
Secam por seus maridos  
Orgulho e raça de Atenas"_


	15. O amor é o fogo que arde sem se ver

Helena observou a filha se afastar, ambas mantendo o silêncio como estranhas. _Eram estranhas_. Foi então que percebeu que a menininha em seu sonho era Sophia, era a filha com a qual ela nunca se importara, assim como ninguém nunca se importou com Menon.

Pensar em Menon e em todas as desgraças de sua vida naqueles meros segundos que transcorreram foi por demais doloroso e ela simplesmente empurrou todas as suas emoções para o poço aonde as vinha estocando há quase duas décadas.

//

Ainda em silêncio, afastou-se da Casa de Aquário e foi andando pelas escadarias imensamente largas que levavam às Casas abaixo.

-Aiolos? Está em casa? –Chamou-o sem gritar. Nunca precisava gritar para que Aiolos a escutasse.

Assim que o Cavaleiro de Sagitário chegou ao vestíbulo de sua Casa, Helena correu até ele, chorando, e o abraçou com força.

-Como eu senti sua falta em todos esses anos! –Pela primeira vez naquele dia, gritava. Não para que ele escutasse, ela mesma precisava ouvir tudo aquilo entalado em sua própria garganta. –Como eu senti falta do seu cheiro, Olos! Como eu sofri!

Ele, em silêncio, apenas alisava seus cabelos. Helena sabia que ele tinha conhecimento do seu amor. E também sabia que ele não a amava em retorno. Não daquele jeito.

Mas Aiolos era bom e gentil demais para afastá-la. Ou talvez se sentisse sozinho também.

-Eu não quis acreditar quando o Shura veio me dizer que você tinha morrido, que a Claire tinha morrido! Mas eu sabia que não era verdade, Olos. Sabia que você nunca ia me desapontar. Eu sabia... –Agora não era mais casada com Shion (afinal, todos os casamentos são anulados na morte) e seu papel no Santuário tinha acabado.

Era uma peça completamente dispensável na roupagem de Grande Mestre. Um entulho na vida dos outros.

Abandonou suas filhas. Seus filhos estavam mortos. Seu irmão a abandonara.

Chorou durante muito tempo contra o ombro dele, chorou até todas as suas lágrimas secarem. Então, se afastou sorrindo.

-Na verdade, Olos, é a minha vez de me despedir...

-Como assim, Lena? Do que está falando? Logo agora que você tem todos os seus amigos de volta? Logo agora que você _me_ tem de volta? Logo agora que você pode ser feliz? Você está brincando, não é, Lena?

Ela riu alto, se afastando dele e puxando os cabelos para trás das orelhas.

-Não, Olos. Eu não tenho amigo nenhum. Você nunca foi meu amigo, Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Meu guardião, sim. Meu protetor, sim. Meu confidente, sim. Mas você nunca me olhou com a ternura que olhava para Claire, que olhava para Aiolia, que olhava para Shura... Eu nunca figurei entre os seus amores, entre suas prioridades. Eu sou só mais um personagem passageiro desta peça e chega ao fim a minha participação. Estou cansada de ser Helena de Delfos, eu só perdi com isso. Acho que é chegada a hora de dar uma oportunidade para Anne Marie tentar viver. Por isso eu estou partindo. É como se estivesse morrendo para vocês. –Ela enxugou o nariz e riu de novo, tentando não voltar a chorar. –Tentei me despedir de Sophia, mas ela me odeia quase tanto quanto o Albie. Quem pode culpá-los?

Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saiu do Templo, sem dar-lhe a chance para retrucar. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio saiu de trás de uma coluna e abraçou o grego, reconfortando-o.

-Ela tem razão, Olos. Ser Helena de Delfos trouxe mais desgraças do que alegrias para a vida dela. Deixe-a partir e vamos nos dar uma chance de vivermos. Estaremos melhor sem ela, certamente. –Aiolos se afastou, repugnado.

-Como você consegue ser tão frio?! –E saiu da casa também.

-Aiolos, peraí! Não é frieza, é lógica! Aiolos! _Aiolos!_ –O outro guerreiro ficou gritando de dentro do aposento, orgulhoso demais para correr atrás daquele homem.

_Porque sempre foste a primavera em minha vida  
Volta pra mim,  
Desponta novamente no meu canto,  
Eu te amo tanto mais, te quero tanto mais  
Há quanto tempo faz, partiste._

Sophia entrou na cozinha da Casa de Aquário e se debruçou sobre a pia, com a respiração rasa e lágrimas nos olhos.

Não era possível que fossem levar sua Rosinha embora. Por favor, não. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos, tentando organizar as ideias na cabeça. Onde estava o maldito Hyoga quando mais precisava dele?

Sequer percebeu que o motivo de todas as suas preocupações estava bem ali, parada ao lado dela com Xantipa ao seu lado, olhando-a assustada.

-Fofia? –Chamou baixinho.

Virou-se bruscamente para a criança e pegou-a em seu colo, apertando-a contra o peito. Não conseguia chorar, mas era como se estivessem arrancando uma parte de si. Não a Rosa...

-Fofia, a moça te fez dodói?

Ela riu da inocência de Rosa, misturada com sua imensa sensibilidade. Nunca quisera ser mãe, mas a brasileira lhe despertava emoções nunca sentidas. Por que as Moiras faziam isso com ela? Por que lhe dar Rosa e levá-la embora daquele jeito?

_Como a primavera que também te viu partir  
Sem um adeus sequer  
E nada existe mais em minha vida  
Como um carinho teu..._

_Como um silêncio teu  
Lembro um sorriso teu..._

_Tão triste_

Shura entrou no Templo de Aquário desvairado.

-Sophia, onde estão Camus e Milo?

-Por que a pergunta? –Quis saber, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Nisso, Xantipa silenciosamente fora preparar um café para sua patroa descontrolada. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e aceitou o copo que a serva lhe oferecia.

-É Helena, ela foi embora.

-Embora? Para onde aquela louca iria? –Perguntou, sentando-se também.

Mesmo não se dando bem, Sophia sentia falta de Helena nas noites em que a Lua não estava no céu, quando tinha os mesmos pesadelos de solidão e queria apenas que sua mãe aparecesse à porta de seu quarto para afagar seus cabelos e consolá-la. E, quando via os cabelos ruivos de seu tio nessas horas, tinha sempre a esperança tola de que fosse sua mãe. A mãe que não teve.

No fim das contas, sentir saudades de alguém que não existe é pior do que sentir saudades de um morto. Ao menos, com o morto, lhe resta algo que não sua fantasia platônica.

-Não sei, Aiolos saiu correndo atrás dela, mas não acho que vá conseguir alcançá-la. Helena sempre soube ser rápida quando precisou. Ela mencionou que iria morrer...

Palavras erradas. Como se um erro fatídico do Acaso, o Cavaleiro dono daquela casa e seu companheiro chegaram no exato momento em que Shura proferiu a dita frase. Sophia desabou na mesa dessa vez, chorando compulsivamente. Não tinha a menor ideia do por que chorava, nunca tinha amado Helena. Talvez fosse por isso, porque nunca tivera a chance de amá-la.

//

De fato, não encontraram a ex-Hélio de Apolo e Shion decretou uma semana de luto pelo desaparecimento de sua esposa. Não que ele ainda amasse Helena, mas nutria um afeto genuíno pela esposa e respeitava toda a dor pela qual passava sua filha. Saori, claro.

Sophia, péssima em lidar com os sentimentos conflitantes que passavam em sua cabeça, trancou-se em casa, dedicada a estudar a Legislação brasileira e descobrir se tinha algum jeito de adotar Rosa. Só se o pai dela cedesse sua guarda para a grega desconhecida. Quase impossível.

Faltavam dois dias para a viagem que faria para o Brasil para devolver a menina e estava ouvindo mais um cd brasileiro de Aldebaran. Aquele compositor sabia como usar as palavras...

-"_A felicidade é como a gota de orvalho/na pétala da flor./Brilha de leve, ilumina,/depois de leve oscila/e cai como uma lágrima de amor._" –Murmurou em grego, lendo a tradução que o Cavaleiro de Touro fizera para ela.

Hyoga ergueu a cabeça do livro que lia e passou a fitar sua namorada. Por que Sophia tinha sempre que sofrer tanto por tudo? Ah, os cancerianos... Sophia era o retrato perfeito da bipolaridade representativa daquele signo tão extremado.

-Já não chega de só escutar músicas depressivas não, Sophia? Tente ficar feliz por alguma coisa. Por favor. –Pediu, estendendo a mão para tocá-la.

Recebeu de volta um olhar magoado, Sophia odiava quando lhe diziam que estava exagerando. Mas era necessário, se Hyoga não provocasse nela uma explosão, nunca sairia de seu enervante estado de autocomiseração.

-Você já estudou as leis do Brasil, já programou a viagem, seus melhores argumentos... Agora não depende mais de você, meu bem. Eu proponho de irmos dar uma caminhada na praia, o mar sempre te acalma, não é?

Ela finalmente retribuiu ao carinho que ele fazia em seu rosto, pressionando-o contra a mão áspera.

-Oui, mon cher. Mas tenho outra ideia para agora... –Murmurou, levantando-se da cadeira e indo sentar-se em seu colo.

Hyoga não achou tanta graça e encarou-a sério.

-Sophia, acho que, às vezes, você se esquece de que sou um adolescente de dezoito anos como outro qualquer, cheio de hormônios e poluição na cabeça. Acho melhor você não falar em francês nem agir desse jeito malicioso se não quiser...

-Se eu não quiser...? E se eu quiser, patinho? –Provocou, mordendo o lobo de sua orelha.

O russo se afastou, temeroso.

-Você tem certeza de que quer? –Perguntou, segurando-a pelos braços e forçando Sophia a se afastar.

Ele queria, muito. Mas eram virgens e tinha medo de machucá-la. Além do mais, nunca conseguia saber se Sophia o amava ou estava apenas brincando com ele e, mesmo sabendo que ela era o amor de sua vida, não queria que acontecesse com alguém sem coração como ela às vezes parecia ser. Não queria que fosse só sexo.

-Bem, eu também sou uma adolescente de _quase_ dezoito anos e quero muito, Hyoga. _Eu desejo você_. –Definitivamente, não eram as palavras que ele queria ouvir. Perdeu a vontade. –E eu sei onde o Tio Camus guarda a camisinha, posso ir lá agora pegar se você quiser. –Ela levantou-se, sem dar chance de ele responder.

-Mas eu não quero, Sophia.

Com essa declaração, ela parou na metade do caminho.

-Como assim? E o que você acabou de dizer sobre os hormônios e tal...?

Às vezes, ele se espantava com a frieza que Sophia podia ter.

-Eu não sou um pedaço de carne, Sophia. Não quero que você me use como um consolinho para se aliviar. –Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que Hyoga falava com um palavreado daqueles e a primeira vez que falava assim com Sophia, ainda mais com a voz cortante como uma faca. –_Eu amo você, Sophia_, caso ainda não tenha percebido. _Desejo_ você também. Mas não quero _trepar_ com você como animais. Eu quero perder minha virgindade com você porque eu quero que seja especial. Por isso eu ainda não aceitei nenhuma das _putas_ que o Ikki me ofereceu e nem _peguei_ uma amazona aleatória.

Ela estava surpresa, Hyoga nunca falava daquele jeito nem era tão explícito quanto ao que sentia. Na verdade, sua declaração de amor inesperada e grosseira chocou-a. O que sentia de verdade por Hyoga? Gostava dele, sim. Nutriu um amor platônico por ele durante muito tempo, também. Mas queria um futuro com ele? Foi mesmo por amor que se manteve virgem como ele fizera? De repente, ficou em dúvida.

E ele viu isso em seus olhos, apavorando-se.

-Eu amo você, Sophia. –Repetiu, quase sussurrando.

_Ah, Lua sem compaixão, sempre a vagar no céu  
Onde se esconde a minha bem-amada?  
Onde a minha namorada...  
Vai e diz a ela as minhas penas e que eu peço_

-Eu amo você, Sophia... –Levantou-se e foi até ela.

Precisava que aceitasse aquilo como uma verdade eterna, imutável. Sempre iria amá-la, aquele pedaço de prata grudado frio o céu. Sempre iria amar Sophia, mesmo quando os outros não fossem capazes de fazê-lo. Mais do que todos, mais do que tudo.

E ela começou a chorar abraçada ao seu corpo. Ninguém nunca dissera que a amava antes. Sabia que Milo e Camus amavam-na como uma filha e Penélope também. Sabia que Rosa Marina se apegara a ela. Mas ninguém nunca dissera com todas as letras aquelas palavras tão loucas, tão importantes.

-Je t'aime. Я тебя люблю. –Repetiu nas duas línguas que usavam quando eram crianças e começou a beijá-la.

Foi quando Sophia sentiu pela primeira vez em sua vida o calor. O calor interno que sentiria para sempre quando visse Hyoga. Lembrava o calor que sentia com Nina, com seus tios, mas era diferente. Seu calor acelerava o coração e deixava-a tranquila e nervosa.

_Peço apenas_

-Eu te amo. –Choramingou, apertada contra seu corpo forte.

Foi quando Hyoga soltou o ar contido em seu peito. Então, ela o amava afinal.

-_Agora_, Sophia, podemos continuar o que íamos fazer...

_Que ela lembre as nossas horas de poesia,  
Das noites de paixão,  
E diz-lhe da saudade em que me viste  
Que estou sozinho...  
Que só existe meu canto triste...  
Na solidão_

Nota da Autora:

Foi o melhor que eu pude fazer para a Helena, cuja participação na história já estava mais do que encerrada. Capítulo que vem Sophia, Nina e sua comitiva no Brasil.

Finalmente esses dois se acertaram, vocês devem estar pensando. Bem, é. Eu queria fugir um pouco do lugar-comum de que amor platônico é a mesma coisa que um amor real. Eu acho que não é. Um amor platônico é uma fantasia louca na sua cabeça, amar um ser humano de verdade é bem mais difícil.

Outro lugar-comum no qual eu não queria cair era o de que namorados automaticamente se amam. Também não concordo com isso, amor se constrói. Acredito, sim, em paixão instantânea, mas não em amor instantâneo. Well, mas isso é só uma opinião da autora que vos fala.

Obrigada à AA, que betou os últimos quatro capítulos. :D

Bobagens à parte, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Beijos,

Nii


End file.
